


Darkness Descending

by Tandirra



Series: Old Series Redux [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loki POV, Loki-centric, Self-Esteem Issues, Thor POV, Tony POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandirra/pseuds/Tandirra
Summary: In the aftermath of Loki's temporary alliance with the Avengers an unexpected shake up threatens to shake the stability of that truce





	1. Chapter 1

It had been relatively peaceful in the months since Loki was allowed to “recover” with the Avengers. _(Which all of them knew was a crock of shit)_ Without him terrorizing them there were few great threats to be found other than the occasional radical group that thought they could take on S.H.I.E.L.D. There had been a few skirmishes, but the real surprise for most of them was that Loki hadn't already taken off or betrayed them. His greatest crime was making the occasional snide remark. But by now most of the team had felt he had overstayed his very tenuous welcome.

"How long are you going to stick around?" Clint found himself fighting next to Loki atop a warehouse in Uganda during one of their battles. He took a potshot at a helicopter that was pursuing Tony and watched his arrow explode against its windshield. He saw Tony stop for a second to give him a thumbs up before diving into the fray again.

The Trickster grinned at him, voice sly as he casually observed the mayhem below. "Well, I am obviously still not fully recovered." By the way his grin stretched overwide, almost wolvishly Clint observed; he knew full well that was a lie.

"Bullshit, it's been two and a half months."

"Has it? I had not realized. You Midgardians and your time; do you realize how short a period that is to me?” Loki laughed unpleasantly, "why, I can practically still feel the dagger in my gut as we speak. Or perhaps," he winked "that's simply because I'm forced to speak with you."

Clint had to suppress the urge to fire an arrow directly into his smug face; firing it instead into a jeep that promptly veered and crashed into the side of the complex he stood atop. "I could just “ _accidentally_ ” hit you with an arrow right now, _buddy_." The door to the rood burst open. "And if you’re not going to help then get out of my way.” He aimed past Loki and shot towards a group of their attackers emerging onto the roof.

Sidestepping the arrow, Loki did nothing but continue to survey the battle with a slim smirk on his face. “While that would certainly sting it would not kill me, Barton."

"Well then, I'm sure ol' Hulky would love a round two." It was Clint’s turn to grin as he saw Loki’s smug smile fade slightly. Banner was the only one free of Loki's annoying presence day in and out and everyone knew full well why that was.

Loki shot Clint an indignant look and raised his chin in a haughty display. "The beast would not listen to you." As if summoned, the Hulk's distant roar spooked Loki enough to break his superior look. He glared as Clint nodded appreciatively.

"I think you stick around because you like pretending to have friends." Turning back to the battle below, Clint ignored Loki's scoff. He had a job to do and this distracting god wasn't helping it. " _Pretending_ being the keyword. We're not friends."

"Obviously not." Loki replied snippily, "and I don't need friends, I'm a god."

"You just admitted you don't have friends." Clint grinned wider as he shot down more thugs. He almost wanted to turn around to see Loki's face, something he imagined would be the mask of a man ( _god, whatever, Clint didn't care_ ) trying not to throttle him. On second thought... maybe he shouldn't have turned his back.

To Clint's immense relief, instead of blasting him off the roof, Loki swiftly left the conversation as he jumped from the building they had stationed themselves on. Clint had watched him cut through a squadron of armored insurgent soldiers, green energy crackling from his fingertips in a way that was almost _too_ showy.

After that Clint was especially careful not to be alone with Loki at any time. 

 

"Has anyone seen Stark today?” Steve walked into the main room where he saw Clint, eating a burrito with frankly disturbing gusto and flipping channels and Bruce looking at something on his laptop.

"I think he's down in his workshop.” Bruce spoke without looking up from what he was working on. “Also, remember those readings we talked about? I’ve been getting more of them. Can’t pinpoint the source, though; it keeps skipping around."

It took Steve a moment to remember what Bruce was talking about. Something about Stark's surveillance system picking up odd energy signals like they hadn't seen since... "Right, of course. I’ll talk to him about that too." Taking the elevator, Steve made it to the workshop floor and knocked on its door, which was, of course, locked. Stark was nothing if not predictably eccentric. Steve had to admit he reminded him of Howard, though somehow more egocentric; something he hadn't thought possible. Not that he'd ever mention it to Stark, whenever Steve brought up Howard the guy froze up. Whatever was wrong, it wasn't Steve's place to pry.

Sighing, he spoke out loud though there was no speaker system in sight. He knew full well Jarvis was listening. "Stark, it's me, Steve, open up. I have to ask you something."

After a few moments of silence, the door opened to show Loki, dressed in normal but formal clothes _(still a weird sight, Thor fit his clothes well but Steve couldn't quite grasp Loki in simple slacks and a white button down)_ Loki raised an eyebrow. Accompanying the god was a soundwave of rock music that Steve could almost feel hit him as bass reverberated in his chest. Just barely audible over the music was the sound of welding from somewhere within the workshop.

"He is busy at the moment, would you like to leave a message?" Despite the cacophony, Loki spoke low and his voice still carried to Steve as if it was placed in his head. It was an unsettling thought. "If you’re nice enough I might actually tell him what you said." Loki cocked his head and waited, raking his eyes across Steve as he was searching for something.

This was a routine Steve was familiar enough with now, he knew the only way to get out of this without tangling in whatever web Loki was trying to weave. Ignoring the Trickster, he pushed past him and into the full blast of Tony's music. Again he heard Loki's voice as if it was within his head, though his time it was just an annoyed scoff. Steve strode up to Tony, who was inertly engrossed welding what looked to be his facial mask, which, as Steve remembered the missile exploding on Tony midair, had taken a beating during their last mission. Steve tapped Tony on his shoulder but he didn't respond. Rolling his eyes, Steve searched for a way to turn off Tony's music, a dial, something. 

But of course he wasn't so lucky.

Steve could feel Loki's eyes on him. The god knew how to turn it off but Steve didn't want his help in anything, let alone this. Except he might need it because this music was going to make his ears bleed and the room was just as frustratingly bare of obvious control panels as the rest of the tower. Swallowing his inhibitions, Steve turned to the god and mouthed " _help_." He took the gloating smile that flashed across Loki's face without protest and watched as Loki strode over to the blank wall and pulled up a holographic control out of nothingness. Loki was sure to not break eye contact as he swiped his hand across the panel.

Typical.

Everything went silent save for the welder and Tony seemed to notice moments later. He stopped his welder, flipped up his face mask, and glanced first to Loki, who hadn't stopped looking at Steve, then followed his gaze. "Hey, whoa, you know I don't take collect calls while I'm working." Not needing to say anything, Steve arched an eyebrow and glanced pointedly from Tony to Loki. Tony waved a dismissive hand. "He's helping."

Steve found that highly doubtful but didn't have the energy to argue. “I need to talk to you.” As Loki moved in close, Steve stared intently at Tony. "You." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loki scowl.

"I get the message. I have no need to listen to your mundane conversation anyway." Loki stormed out, before he let the door shut behind him, he called out, "for creatures granted so little time you love to waste it!" Steve turned back to Tony, who was staring at him impatiently.

Tony rubbed his temple. " _Great_ , you got him talking about mortality again. It'll take me a week to get him off that one." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tony shook his head. "What's _oh-so_ important?"

“What was he doing in here? Don’t you think letting him see how your suit is built is a little risky?” Steve jerked his head in the direction Loki had left.

Tony stared at him for a long moment, frowning. “ _That_ was the important question that you interrupted my work for?”

Shrugging, Steve pulled up a stool and sat opposite Tony. He'd noticed that the inventor didn't like being stood over and wasn't looking for a fight on that front. “Not exactly, but now it’s on the list.”

Tony sighed, a weary sound that belied, as much as Steve was technically older than him, Stark had _lived_ more years. “You’re gonna have to start at least _trying_ to trust him at some point, you know. He was just watching, it’s not like I was giving him a lecture on every little flaw in my suit’s design. I’m not gonna do that for any of you.”

This wasn't the first time they'd had this debate. The ground beneath Steve's feet was well trodden with explanations Stark just ignored. “How long are you going to indulge him, Tony? Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to never have to fight him again; the less magic aliens summoning frogs or giant crabs, the better." Steve saw Tony grimace, they'd all spent _weeks_ trying to get slime off their armor after the frog incident. "But at this point he’s still too much of a wildcard to trust like the rest of us.”He stared Tony down. “The fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. has let him go this long without locking him up is astonishing but I’m just not sure how much longer this relationship can last as is.”

Not responding at first, Tony fiddled with his goggles. “I just have to. If it does fail I can’t let it be my fault.” His voice had grown surprisingly small. Something tugged in Steve's heart. 

With a sympathetic sigh, Steve looked down. “Failing people… it’s hard to live with, I know. But sometimes you need to realize what’s a lost cause and move on.” Steve wasn't even sure he could take his own advice, but he was trying. "And he's not your responsibility."

"I dunno... he kinda is."

For a moment they were silent.

Drawing himself up, Steve cleared his throat. Onto more professional matters. “Anyway, Bruce has been getting more of those readings lately.” He saw Tony perk up with relief.

“Has he sent them to S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“Yes but they’re not helping with it, total radio silence.” It was odd habit of late and left Steve wondering just how much of what they said actually got through to Director Fury.

Tony set down his goggles and swiveled in his stool like an overgrown kindergartner. “So you want me to take a look? I might be able to make something out of them… if you ask nicely." He winked, "is that what you had to send Loki out of the room for, really?"

"It might be him doing it; if it is then we can't let him know we are picking up on what he's doing."

Tony scowled, looking thoroughly frustrated "Why would it be him? What’s your reasoning for that- other than what he’s done in the past.” As Tony amended, he seemed to realize how bad his argument was and his face fell further.

Steve cocked his head. “Pretty sure that’s reasoning enough. But if you want more, the energy we’re getting is similar to those from his old scepter. And, according to Bruce, those readings were… unique.”

His scowl deepening, Tony shook his head. “S.H.I.E.L.D. has that thing locked up, though. I’m pretty sure they would know if- it has to be something else.” For a moment Tony squirmed in his seat. “It can’t be. I just need to look at the readings.”

They reached the main room to find the rest of the team had coalesced. Thor was eating lunch at the counter and casting fond glances in the direction of the others, Natasha was watching TV with Clint, and Loki, who was splayed out on a separate couch, immune to Clint's angry looks. There was a small, self impressed smile on his face that made it clear he'd noticed, though.

Scooping up a stray throw pillow and tossing it towards Clint, Tony leaned against Bruce’s chair. "So Brucey, what did you find, exactly?"

"Ah, good, Tony, look I've been seeing these-"

A dull boom sounded through the tower. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Loki shot up.

Without hesitation, Steve motioned towards the rest of the team, falling into fight mode. "Everyone suit up!"

A few minutes later the team reassembled.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. reported in. It's that same insurgent group, they’re getting bolder.” Steve addressed them, voice infused with as much authority as he could manage. _(which was a great deal)_

 

As they reached the site, an apartment complex across the river in Jersey, the smoke from the first explosion filled the air. Cars were stopped, emergency vehicles surrounded the area. Worried residents watched as the Avenger's Quinjet touched down; some snapped pictures with their phones while others shrunk away.

Steve motioned towards the smoking building. "Spread out and contain them; check for civilians trapped by the fires. Clear out any of the insurgents that you find.”

The Avengers and Loki leapt to action.

Soon Loki was inside one of the buildings, fighting his way through. He felt someone approaching from behind and flipped the grip on his dagger and spun around only to watch the thug be blasted into the far wall. With a grin, Loki looked to his helper."Hello Anthony." Though he couldn't read the Midgardian under his metal suit, Loki expected he was smiling as well.

"Thought you might need some help!" Indeed, Loki heard the smirk in his words.

“Not particularly, but I suppose you can stick with me if that will make you feel useful.” Loki winked. "Norns know I'd rather it be you than Thor." He thought he heard Tony laugh though another explosion broke the moment.

Together they tore through the ranks of insurgents. Loki felt his hands slicked in blood. This was almost laughably easy, especially with help from the Iron Avenger. Then a scream from the back of the building drew their attention. Loki spun to see a young woman backed into a corner, soldiers surrounding her. He was careful to keep his smirk under control. This was all  _such_ fun.

Tony turned and saw the scene as well though he seemed far more worried. "Loki, magic her out of there or something!"

Loki pulled on his seidr and created a light copy of himself, which he sent toward the group of thugs. They turned their backs to the girl, one tossed something small at the copy which passed through it harmlessly, glinting like obsidian in the light. While the thugs were distracted by the revealed illusion, Tony stepped forward and sent out a barrage of bullets from his wrist, which struck them each individually and dropped them to the floor. Loki thought it was a rather impressive display of teamwork.

For a moment everything was silent, then the girl screamed again.

Tony rushed towards her, flipping up his mask. “Hey, hey… you’re safe. We got you.” It was a familiar soothing voice that gave Loki a moment's pause as he glanced between Tony and the girl. But Loki smothered the thought that was germinating in his mind before he could even acknowledge it.

While Tony spoke to the girl, Loki bent down to pick up the strange thrown object. It was a small rock like thing but something in it tugged him forward. As if it were almost whispering his name. For the _briefest_ moment Loki wondered if he should answer the call.

When he brushed his fingers against it the lights burst and an unnatural darkness filled the room; through the dark Loki could-- see wasn't quite the word as all was dark--  _sense_ a twisting, liquid like matter spreading from the stone and into him. He felt it coil in his lungs like a snake and his heartbeat spiked as the matter threatened to drown him in its power. Attempting to push back, he again reached for his seidr. As soon as he made contact, the feeling passed and the darkness lessened. Loki took a gasping breath, clutching at his chest. He stared at the innocent black stone in his hand, mentally running through everything it could be.

Tony looked back at him, clearly equal parts confused and concerned. “Dude, what the hell?” He covertly motioned towards the girl, who was wide eyed with shock. 

Hesitating for only a moment, Loki stared at the stone, then he slipped it into his armor. He flashed as genuine an apologetic look as he could muster, which was a quite impressive one.“I apologize. That was… on accident.” He glanced at the girl, who shrunk against the wall in terror, then out to the rest of the complex. “I shall… go clear out another building. You get her to safety.” He noticed Tony's suspicious silence but vanished. The stone pressed hard against him, still tugging at his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

After the last insurgent incident, Tony noticed that Loki’s visits with him dried up. Worst thing was, Tony couldn't even pretend he didn't care. The sudden absence of someone who'd essentially spent the last months practically hovering over him, especially someone as annoyingly and surprisingly endearing as Loki, was easy to miss. Even his purposely antagonistic comments on Tony's ironwork was a hole in Tony's day. Steve’s words were heavy on his mind as the days passed. He knew he needed to speak with the god, to know for sure that Steve was wrong. Because Steve _was_ wrong. He had to be.

As Tony walked up to Loki's room he heard muffled muttering; he hesitated, unsure. _Ridiculous, this was his building he could do as he pleased and no one could give a damn,_ Tony reminded himself. Clearing his throat he reached out for the door and it slid open at his touch. "Umm… knock knock?"

Under Loki’s care, what had been one of the many sparsely ( _at least, sparsely furnished for Tony's standards which wasn't sparse at all_ ) furnished rooms of the tower had been transformed completely. Books with odd covers that gave Tony headaches to attempt to read lay neatly stacked everywhere, large golden curtains were draped over the windows and filtered the evening light from outside into something that imitated warm firelight in shade. A large green rug in the center of the room was complimented by a complex looping tapestry over the bed stacked high with throw pillows, a large serpent glittered around the tapestry's edge, occasionally moving and glittering with magic. An incense burned vanilla on the bedside table.

With a thrill of pleasure and amusement, Tony recognized the tacky design as something he'd picked from a street corner for Loki as a joke. Either Loki had missed the joke, doubtful, or he'd kept the gift despite its jokey connotations. Tony smiled fondly at how it stuck out like a sore thumb against the luxury of the rest of the room and mused on the secret sap that was its owner.

From behind one of the larger stacks of books said secret sap emerged, scowling. Obviously, he still thought he was as sneaky as a sap could be. "What do you want, Anthony?" His voice was snippy but no more so than usual. Tony had just interrupted his probably delicate work, he likely deserved the snippiness.

"I want to know why you're sulking in your room," Tony said it bluntly. If there was any chance of getting the truth from a guy who earned the title of _Liesmith_ , it was to not mess around. Unfortunate, since messing around was what Tony did best.

Loki prickled at the question. "Oh, am I suddenly not allowed to do that? I wasn’t aware.” Loki flipped through one of the books, not making eye contact with Tony.

"Smartass. It’s just…" Tony sighed and hoped with all his might Loki wouldn't just bail on his ask. Sappy as he was, the god still dropped conversations mid-topic if Tony got too pushy. It wouldn't be the first time the god teleported out of answering a question, which Tony thought was a pretty unfair advantage. "You’ve been extra reclusive lately. Is something up?” Tony scooted closer to him carefully.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I enjoy alone time. Ask Thor, he can confirm if you are truly _so_ worried. I am not obligated to spend my day with anyone. And _you_ are not obligated to _my_ time” His words were sharp and meant to hurt Tony.

They did. Wincing a little, Tony tried to shake them off and shot back. “And you're not obligated to my building." He saw Loki arch a speculative eyebrow. "But I'm letting you stay here in good faith that you won't blow us up. Sharing is caring, Antlers." Tony grinned at his own patronizing tone. He guessed Loki wouldn't react to anything less.

As expected, Loki's scowl dipped deeper though the frown still didn't quite reach his eyes. "Fantastic thing that I _don't_ care, then, isn't it? Why, I'm _sure_ I'd be addled with remorse were that so." Now Loki's scowl was little more than a facade and his eyes glittered brightly despite the dim light.

Tony relaxed slightly, he swore it took him less time to skirt past Loki's icy bullshit front with each chat. _The sap._ "So you're telling me you're not planning to blow anything up then?" Much as he did want to just talk, he'd come here with a mission.

"Mmm... I should think not, though you never know when the mood strikes." Eyes still glimmering, Loki swept past Tony with a smirk. "Perhaps after a night's rest though..." He flung himself onto his plush bed and Tony watched his excessive number of pillows scatter.

Tony didn't even have to check his watch to find the error in Loki's words, though he did, just to make a point. "It's eight-o'clock, drama queen."

Loki said nothing and only stared at him pointedly. Now that Tony looked at him, the god did seem rather tired. There _were_ dark bags beneath his eyes, at least, more than usual.

Deciding to relent, Tony held his hands up in surrender. "Well, if you decide to stop being a hermit, I'll be down with the others.” Tony walked out, leaving Loki alone in the growing dark.

He stopped by the main floor, Natasha and Clint were watching TV, Steve was trying to teach Thor a card game, and Bruce was on his laptop again.

Nothing better to do than worry, Tony bee-lined for Bruce. "So Bruce, about those readings…"

Bruce looked up. "Oh, hey Tony. It's strange, they've gone away for right now. Or at least, they’re not strong enough or our sensors to pick up. I’ll keep you updated though, I’m not convinced it was nothing.” Though he didn't sound too worried, a shadow lingered in Bruce's eyes.

“Alright, tell me if anything fun happens." His worrying plan out the window Tony poured himself a drink from his liqueur cabinet, listening to Steve and Thor argue as he did.

"No, Thor, that's not how you play War. I thought you said you knew this game?"

"I _do_ , you simply do not know how to play it correctly." Thor sniffed haughtily and crossed his arms in an eerily familiar way to Loki. As different as the pair of gods appeared, they _were_ still brothers.

Tony grinned, then went over to the two agents who paused their show as he sat down.

Setting down the remote, Clint looked to him. “Anything new from the ticking time bomb upstairs?”

Remembering what Steve said earlier, Tony reigned in a glare but didn't try to contain his snap "Barton,  why do you hate him so much?” The shadow that crossed Clint's face reminded him moments later and Tony scrambled, "Clint, I--"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ but he brainwashed me and tried to kill us all _multiple times_. So excuse me if I'm--!"

"Boys, not tonight." Natasha intervened before the argument got out of hand. Tony grimaced and downed the rest of his drink as she unpaused the television.

Loki was a sap, yes. But Tony had to remember what he'd done to all of them. Now a days it was so easy to forget, maybe though, it was simply because he _wanted_ to. Tony had a mountain he wanted to push away and ignore about the Trickster.

An hour or so later Tony approached Thor, who had settled into a couch to join them after failing to teach Steve the " _proper_ " way to play War. Tony scooted towards him, keeping his voice low. “Hey, can we talk?” If Tony had a mountain of baggage about Loki, then Thor had an Everest sized one.

Thor turned his attention away from the screen he clearly been barely watching. “Of course. What of?”

“Your brother.”

“Ah.” Thor’s short sigh did not inspire confidence.

Nevertheless, Tony pushed forward. “You’ve noticed how reclusive he’s been, right? I’m worried that he’s… pulling away and I’m not sure what did it.”

The god nodded pensively, he scratched at his beard for a few moments before replying. “He has always passed through phases of near isolation, particularly when he has something pressing on the mind. It would be no real surprise to me that such a thing is occurring now. That he hasn't already is more of a surprise, to speak honestly."

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “You know what Bruce has been looking into- the energy signals - what they're like?”

“Aye, it has not escaped me. I keep hope alive that he is not involved, however… Though it seems not unlikely.” Thor sighed, looking at his hands. “I have to believe that he has seen sense at last.” There was old pain in Thor's voice.

The look on Thor’s face made Tony feel guilty for even bringing the subject up. The brothers seemed to be on tenuous ground even now. Loki rarely more than passingly mentioned Thor even as he talked Tony's ear off about the intricacies of magic and Asgard among other things. And Tony wasn't sure where Thor stood with Loki either, though it was clear he loved him dearly. “I think he’s just being dramatic. We have training tomorrow maybe that will get his mind off of it.” Tony turned away from Thor, a pit of worry in his stomach.

 

In the empty darkness of his room Loki lay awake, staring at the dark crystal on his bedside. Even in shadow it glittered and tugged at him. There was something incredibly familiar about it’s power that he could not pinpoint. _Where had the insurgent group found it; surely it was not of Midgard?_ Why had it been tossed so recklessly his way when it had obvious value? It had consumed his thoughts, nothing he did to it seemed to make a dent and all his research came to naught. At best, it resembled things he knew of but outside of base similarities, it carried no obvious tells.

Not for the first time, Loki was grateful he'd decided to pick up this ruse with the Avengers. Their proficiency for attracting trouble had earned him many a trinket and trophy he would otherwise have risked being used against him. He shuddered to think of this thing in the hands of an incompetent S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Truly the fools had no idea just how mutually beneficial this relationship was. Even if it was short for the world, he'd collected enough to appease him for some time and the prickly group clearly didn't appreciate his time in their ranks. The feeling ~~was mutual~~ he was sure he'd reciprocate in time. _It was just the comfort of tower and nothing more,_ Loki told himself.

Wisps of vanilla floated through the air and Loki turned to stare at the incense burner, crudely carved into what Loki guessed at being Yggdrasil; where Tony had found it escaped Loki but surely the man could do better. It took him a moment to realize he was smiling and he quickly dashed the emotion, turning back to the stone. _He didn't have_ time _for sentiment._

Luckily, the stone was an easy draw back and his mind buzzed with possibility. Surely it had to be a power source of some kind. If he could only tap into it, he could perhaps learn its true purpose. The small taste of power it had exposed to him was a curious thing indeed. _If only he could sleep;_ for rest had evaded him for days, there was only so long he could be effective this way, but his body refused. Normally he would call that a boon but the shadows kept playing tricks on his mind, to his increasing annoyance. He _thought_ he'd left that particular malady behind but... apparently not. And something buzzed in his ears, too soft to make out but undeniably there.

"Sleep, damn you, sleep." He muttered into the uneasy darkness. Something wasn't right, he could feel it yet he could not explain the phenomenon but whatever it was kept him awake ceaselessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony looked up from his coffee pot to see Loki shuffling into the room, deep bags under his eyes. Relief flowed through him momentarily. He'd more than half expected Loki to keep up his isolation "You're up after me; that's a first."

Loki sat down at the table and put his head in his arms. "Sleep... evaded me." He sounded like it. Tony remembered the time Pepper recorded him during a five day project and he could see the similarities painted on Loki's face. Clearly he was working on something, Tony hoped Loki could tell them, _if he didn't..._ Tony didn't want to think about it. 

Tony looked down at his fresh cup of coffee and sighed, he walked over to Loki and sat it in front of him. "Turning in early didn’t work so well? Drink, it'll wake you up."

Loki grabbed it without a " _thank you_ " and took slow sips while Tony went to pour himself another cup. "My presence is suspiciously unprotested. Where's the rabble?"

Rolling his eyes, Tony frowned at the near empty coffee pot. "Getting ready to start training, they didn't want to have to wait for you to get up."

Loki nodded, looking slightly refreshed, and quickly finished the rest of his cup. He gazed into the distance for a moment, face as annoyingly blank as usual. "I suppose I could join them. I wait for you or..?"

"Nah," waving a dismissive hand, Tony tossed the empty pot in the sink. "I'll come down when I'm finished waking up." He winked, "also last time Romanoff almost broke my arm so, y'know, _really_ looking forward to a round two on that one." His sarcasm at least seemed to amuse Loki, or more likely, the mental image of Tony getting his ass handed to him. Humming in approval, Loki dipped his head and disappeared. His mug fell to the ground, shattering into pieces. Tony stared at the porcelain, "asshole."

 

As soon as Loki appeared in on the training floor, something to rival some of Asgard's finer fields, he felt familiar disproving eyes upon him and had to hold back a smirk, _some things never change_. Underneath his bracer, the obsidian stone thrummed. There was no way he was risking it disappearing on him even if it meant handling it around these buffoons. Tony's words on the Widow fresh on his mind, Loki eyed her warily. He doubted she could do the same as she did to Tony but with enough force the stone risked breaking. _And that much energy detonating against his arm..._

Thor's voice cut through his musings. "Ah- brother, it is good that you are here!" Though not particularly willing to indulge his not-brother, Loki strode his way as the spider had noticed his gaze and returned it tenfold. In an attempt to throw her off, he smirked, predatory; annoyingly, she returned the grin. Thor continued as if Loki cared what he said, “how about it, brother?” He held up Mjolnir, smiling hopefully though Loki detected a hint of worry about him. “The two of us? That sounds fair, does it not?”

“Not in the slightest, but nevertheless… we may proceed.” Stepping onto the mat, he stared Thor down. The humming of the stone divided him, he could use it, perhaps the path to understanding it was through practical application. But there was a high probability of danger, utilizing an unknown object like that and he had no desire to embroil himself in the mess that would arise were he to injure Thor, accidentally or not. As surely hilarious as that would be he had no desire to ensure the Avenger's wrath against him just yet.

Thor lunged towards him, a ruthless mass, crossing the space in a matter of milliseconds. Dodging to the left of his hammer, Loki conjured a copy of himself and spun past as Thor turned and leapt for the copy. At his seidr, the hum pitched upwards, as if the stone was begging him to use it. Noting that with a small amount of alarm, Loki slowed for a moment and paid as Mjolnir clipped his shoulder, a spike of pain shot down his left arm. Hissing furiously, though he knew the blow could have been far worse, Loki jumped back and conjured a dagger. Again the stone’s hum increased in frequency, it was as distracting as an insect buzzing in his ear and the last thing he needed in a battle with Thor. Annoyed he slashed at Thor, who parried with Mjolnir, _damn hammer, as stubborn as its master_ , knocking the blade from Loki’s hand with another jolt of pain and likely a dislocated wrist. _And twice as hardheaded._

Backpedaling, listening to the stone hum, Loki muttered to himself, “fine. If this is how it shall be.” _He could control this, all he needed was a taste_. Slipping the stone into his hand, he gripped it tight and prepared to loose a simple spell. Before he could even flick his wrist a burst of darkness wrapped around him and pushed outwards. The darkness constricted his chest. And again the fluttering feeling. Strange whispers filled his head, like someone speaking just out of earshot about something of dire importance. His mind struggled to make sense of them even as his heart thudded and his lungs choked.

"Enough!" He cried out, the darkness lessened and the feeling receded along with the voice. The lights returned with a flash and he realized he was on his knees and that there were unbidden tears pricking his eyes. _What was that, what had those voices--_

 

"What the hell happened?" Tony stepped out of the elevator to see Loki on the ground, wide eyed, Thor rushing to his brother, and the rest of the team pressed against the wall with expressions ranging from shock to worry.

Loki struggled to his feet, pushing Thor's helping hand away. He cradled his right wrist but seemed to barely notice. "We are done, no more." With a glare towards the team, he disappeared in a shimmer.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, what did I miss?" Running through possible scenarios in his head, Tony frowned. None seemed very plausible.

Staring at the spot where Loki had vanished, Thor spoke. “we were merely sparring but…" His hesitation was cause enough for worry. "I have never seen something like that before.” Thor flipped his hammer and bit his lower lip, looking chaste.

Clint too sounded concerned, though clearly for a different reason. “Oh, that's _fantastic_.” Shaking his head, he drew his bow and sulked to the firing range. It didn't take long for the rest of the team to disperse. Even if they didn't like Loki, it'd become clear over the last months that this kind of thing wasn't rare and that there was nothing most of them could do about it. Unfortunately, Tony knew they expected _him_ to do something about it. _And he had told Rogers that Loki was his responsibility_ , a mock helpful voice reminded Tony.

Thor was the only one not to disperse but looked to Tony with concern clear in his big blue eyes. "I am going to check on my brother. Perhaps he shall share his woes.” Thor sounded about as hopeful as Tony, they both knew that was a stretch. Thor made it to the elevator before his shoulders drooped and he turned back. "I would likely find more luck were... _you_ to accompany me." There was definitely some resentment in his voice.

Though Tony wasn't particularly feeling like an elevator ride with a resentful god, he nodded. "I got nothing better to do." Sipping on his second cup of coffee, Tony sighed as the elevator shot upwards. "So... how's it going with Loki, really? Other than this?"

Thor didn't look at him. "He is often times frustrating. I understand where some of his anger comes from but... much of it seems a misguided poison on his mind." Tony swore he heard thunder outside as Thor's expression darkened. "If he does not purge it soon I fear he will fall back into his ways. My brother set himself firm in his role and change comes difficult to us." Thor's words chilled Tony despite the warm coffee. His turn around from last night was startlingly bleak.

Laughing anxiously, Tony shrugged. "I dunno, guess we'll see." _He didn't want to see_ , he wished he could close his eyes and when he opened them everything would be right and easy. It wasn't the first time he'd felt that way and probably wouldn't be the last. Together the exited the elevator and found Loki's door locked. Thor scowled but Tony held up a hand. "Hey, Lokes," he called out to the shut door. "You wanna chat? Nice support group out here for you!"

No reply.

"Stop being a brat, open up!" Again, nothing. Tony huffed, as Thor continued to stay silent "Alright, but you made me. Jarvis open his door!"

"As you with, sir."

The first thing that struck Tony just how bright the room was; second, the messiness. Loki's thick golden curtains lay in a heap on the floor, letting in the midday sun that shined over the city. Adding to that onslaught, orbs of white light bobbed gently around the room. Many of his stacked books lay scattered about haphazardly.

"Loki?" Tony heard the sound of running water coming from the closed bathroom door. He motioned for Thor to wait. Thor nodded, frowning at the mess around. "Loki, I'm opening the door, please don't be taking a shower we're not at that level yet!" He cracked the door open slightly and and saw, with relief, that the water was coming from the sink. Emboldened he pushed the door all the way open and got a good look into the room.

Less relieving was Loki who slumped against the far wall of the bathroom, more of the floating lights surrounded him, bobbing softly. He took no obvious notice of Tony as he approached, only staring at his hands. 

Tony wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. He was an engineer not a god-therapist."Umm…Earth to Loki?"

Without looking at him Loki shook his head. _At least there was some acknowledgement._

Tony knelt down next to him, his slacks soaked in water that coated the floor. "Loki, come on, talk to me, what's wrong?" Unsure what else to do, he laid a hand on Loki's shoulder. It felt like a properly reassuring gesture despite how awkward Tony felt about it. He cleared his throat, expectantly.

Loki's gaze drifted over him, still appearing oddly disconnected from reality. "I…I do not know…" His voice was distant.

"What do you mean?"

Loki shook his head again. "I should know. Why do I not understand? I _should-_ -” The desperation cracked in his voice and the lights bobbed erratically.

"You’re going to have to explain. I have literally _no idea_ what you are talking about.” Loki's tendency for dramatic vagueness was more annoying when Tony actually felt like something was wrong. “I can’t help unless you tell me what’s happening in the first place.” Trying not to sound demanding, he hoped Loki wouldn't pull away.

Loki brought his hands to his face and let out a moan of frustration. “I do not want your help," he said with a measure of childishness.

“Tough shit, tell me.”

His blunt words elicited a short, surprised laugh from Loki, who leaned his head against the wall. After a moment of hesitation, Loki unclenched his hand and showed what was inside.

A small black stone glittered innocently.

Tony stared at it blankly. “ _Okay…_? What is it?”

“Therein lies the enigma.”

Looking from the stone back to Loki, Tony sighed. “Where’d you get it?” He gestured to the lights.

Loki shook his head. “That insurgent group, they had the--" Loki's eyes snapped past Tony and grew cold. He snatched the stone back quickly. Turning, Tony saw Thor standing in the doorway. He held in a sigh. "What are you doing in my room?" Loki's voice edged on hostile.

Thor's eyes were sad looked at Loki. Tony wondered if he'd seen the stone. "Brother, I--"

"Get out," it was practically a snarl.

Sympathetically, Tony grimaced to Thor, who ducked his head. "Should it appease you." 

Once Thor disappeared Tony turned back to Loki. He hoped that Thor's presence hadn't killed the moment. "So... that stone?"

Loki seemed hesitant to continue but after a long pause, relented. "It is stronger than I realized. On the training floor, when it happened did you feel strange? Hear any whispering, perhaps?”

It didn’t take Tony long to reply. “Well, I wasn’t there when you did whatever it was but I’m pretty sure the rest of the gang would have mentioned if they did.” He let a bit of frustration leak through. " _Thor_ could have told you."

Loki scowled at him. “I do not want his help." But his scowl dipped moments later and the distant look returned. "It worried me then moments later I used it. As if the decision wasn’t my own to make.” He sounded odd, almost disturbed by his words.

“Maybe… maybe we should-” Tony’s hand hovered over the stone, he saw Loki shrink away slightly, though he didn’t pull his hand back. “Let me take it. Just… to see if that fixes the problem. I won’t put it far, but just getting it out of your head for a few days might help.” Loki watched him, he nodded indistinctly but did not hand over the stone. Taking initiative, Tony lifted the stone from Loki’s hand. He saw Loki flinch as he did but the god did not stop him. Slipping the stone into his pocket, Tony raised his empty hands. “Gone. Easy as that.” He smiled encouragingly.

“Yes… of course.” Loki didn't sound convinced and Tony couldn't blame him.

“See how much nicer it is when you _trust_ people to help you?” Standing, Tony held out a hand to help Loki up. “Anyway, what’s with the light and the water? I pay bills, you know?” His attempt at lightening the mood obviously not getting through to Loki, Tony bit his lip anxiously.

Loki didn't take the offered hand. “The dark, there’s something about the dark… And the silence was too much, hence-” He jerked his head towards the flowing sink.

“All _right_. Well, I’m gonna go put this away. I can come back if you want-”

Loki shook his head. “No. There will be no need for that. I merely require some rest. Do not tell Thor of this, he's already too involved as is.” Again scowling, Loki glared at nothing, as if Thor was watching over his shoulder.

“Fine.” Taking a few steps towards the door, Tony took pause. “Hey, you know I _want_ to trust you, right?” Turning back towards Loki, Tony frowned at him. “But shit like this, it’s not helping my case to the rest of them; hiding stuff is not making you look good and you’re dragging me- and Thor- down with you.” Staring Loki down, Tony crossed his arms. “If you’re going to get the rest of them to trust you, then you need to work for it. Because putting the rest of us in danger with something like this, something you don’t know how to control, that’s reckless. And that’s _me_ saying this. _I_ am the single most stupidly reckless person I know.” Not waiting around for Loki to respond, Tony left the room.

Slumping against the wall, Tony took out the small stone and inspected it. "Shit, it's too early for this." He ran a hand down his face. "Jarvis, keep an eye on Loki, I don't want him doing anything else stupid unless I know about it."

“As you wish, sir.”

Later that evening the team sat idly, joking and watching movies. Tony often found himself staring out into the darkness outside, remembering what Loki had said about not trusting the dark. The stone was a small lump in his pocket and, as he ran his fingers over it he decided to look the thing over in the morning. Not that he expected many results if Loki couldn’t get them.

 

Now that the day was over darkness had begun to creep into the corners of Loki's room. Every so often his magic lights would flicker, allowing the darkness to creep closer to him. He had gone through nearly all of his books, yet had found nothing to begin an explanation. Now he lay sprawled out on his bed.

"Must not fall asleep…must not…" Loki mumbled into the emptiness, for if he fell asleep the lights would go out and the darkness would engulf him. Now, even with the stone out of his possession, he still felt his fingertips tingling. The whispers of the dark returned to him, though he was unsure if they were real or merely figures of his own mind. Though he could not understand them, as they echoed and rebounded against themselves and drowned him in inescapable dread of the unknown that reminded him far to greatly of the Titan's machinations. What had been mere curiosity had escalated into something far worse.

Loki brought his hands to his face. Amidst that dread was a deep desire to retake the thing from Tony. He was not sure the desire was his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days Tony tested relentlessly on the stone, growing more and more frustrated as nothing came from it. _He was Tony goddamn Stark, failure wasn't fun in the least._ With only a base diagnostics spread and unable to go to anyone else for help without breaking his promise to Loki, Tony ended up leaving the thing sequestered in one of his drawers more often than not.

However, it certainly did not look like the separation was doing any good for Loki. The god only grew more reclusive and whenever Tony got the nerve up to swing by his room, he was either buried so deep in research he barely acknowledged Tony or passed out on the floor. _(Something that could have been great blackmail material had Tony not been so worried.)_   Tony wasn't entirely sure he'd even eaten anything because he rarely came down for meals. Unfortunately, he was not the only one to notice Loki’s absences and every time he covered for Loki, Tony got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Is Loki still sulking?" Clint asked Tony one day as they ate lunch. From across the table, Thor looked up from his coffee. He was even harder to lie to, Tony wasn't entirely sure he hadn't began to piece together what was happening since he'd been so close. But if Thor knew, he wasn't letting on.

Sighing, Tony shook his head. “I guess.” His sullen tone seemed to shut Clint up.

A few minutes later Loki shambled into the room to everyone's surprise. Without a word, he shambled to a couch and collapsed onto it somehow making the movement look graceful. Tony exchanged an uncertain look with Thor. "Yo, Lokes, you hungry," when he got no response, Tony rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen.

At the scraping of his chair Loki grumbled a "no."

"Too bad, you're eating something." Tony grabbed an apple from the counter and debated tossing it towards the gods face, just to see what would happen. In the end, he walked over to where Loki was lying and dangled the apple over him. "Look I don't care if you only eat, like a bite; just take it, it'll wake you up. Do you want coffee?"

Loki snatched the fruit and stared at him tiredly. "Would you marvel at this, I've got the Iron Avenger wrapped around my finger." A teasing smirk cracked Loki's tired facade as Tony blushed. "That coffee of yours would be mighty lovely, Anthony," his voice was practically a purr.

"I am going to deck you," Tony flipped Loki off with a scowl. He could still feel himself blushing, _stupid-- don't know why I bother--_ But went to make a cup anyway, leaving Loki muttering about " _odd Midgardian gestures_ " in far too self satisfied a tone.

While Tony was rattling around in the kitchen, sure to be as obtrusive as possible, Thor swept over to sit beside Loki. Tony watched them carefully while the pot brewed and realized that the rest of the team did too.

"Brother, are you well?"

"Absolutely fine, Thor," Loki scoffed, even from where Tony stood he could see that Loki was avoiding Thor's gaze. "Cease your worrying. I am not a child."

"Nevertheless, you are still my little brother." There was something unmistakably fond about Thor's voice.

" _Ugh_ ," Loki sat up indignantly and turned towards the kitchen, glaring expectantly at Tony. Smirking, Tony shrugged helplessly; which only earned him a nastier glare.

Continuing his questioning, Thor leaned against Loki's armrest. “I do not know what it is that ails you. But something clearly does, I only wish to help. Brother, I do not wish for this dread separation to manifest again.” Tony could see Loki digging his fingernails into his hands, his entire body was tense. Loki stood abruptly, not responding to Thor. Tony's mind leapt to worrying, _he blew it, if Loki bails now he probably won't come back, what will--_  

The building shook with a distant explosion.

"Sir, there were some miscalculations," Jarvis' voice sounded moments later. "I believe the last remnants of that insurgent group have taken over the lobby.”

Stunned, Tony froze. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” _Miscalculations? How the hell did that happen?_ Abandoning the cup of coffee, he grabbed his cuffs from the counter and sprinted towards the window as the room jumped into frenzy.

Steve shot up from where he lounged on an armchair and didn't have to say anything as the team already moved around him.

Armor popping off from inside the wall, Tony connected and smashed through the window, shooting downwards while the rest of the team scrambled. Blasting through his own front door, Tony shot down a trio of insurgents. "Get. Out. Of. My. Building!”

Before long the others joined the fight, Loki included.

Fighting in such a small space resulted in what Tony estimated to be thousands of dollars in property damage, at least four destroyed art-pieces Tony had snagged for more cash than he was willing to admit, and a pelting of bullets against Tony's back. He could already feel the bruises forming. Gritting his teeth, he blasted backwards, knocking a thug into a wall way too close to one of his favorite vases. Catching it from tumbling, Tony glanced up with some relief and saw the rest of the fight. Romanoff launched herself towards a quartet and Tony saw electricity flicker from her wrists. An aggressor slammed hard into the ground beside Tony as Cap's shield ricocheted off his chest and Tony kicked them in the face to knock them out.

As Tony turned he saw Loki hold up his hand; something familiar glinted darkly. _Oh, shit,_ was all Tony's brain thought before the world flickered dark. The god’s eyes seemed distant.

A twisting nebula of darkness burst from Loki’s palm. Tony shouted out " _Loki_ ," and attempted to blast the stone from Loki’s hand. His blast vaporized as the darkness spread out. The wave passed through Steve first and Tony lost him in the fog. Tony braced himself as the darkness engulfed him as well. Surprisingly, he felt nothing but the feeling of floating in water, though his feet were still firmly on the ground.

After what Tony guessed to be about thirty seconds the darkness evaporated. There was a thin layer of black dust coating Tony's suit and only the team remained standing with the insurgents nowhere to be found.  _Ew_ , Tony shuddered as he realized what the black dust probably was. Then Loki gasped and collapsed onto his knees.

Flipping up his face-plate, Tony rushed over to Loki and knelt next to him. "Hey, Loki," the god shuddered and looked to him, murmuring something that Tony couldn't make out. The stone lay on the floor innocently glittering in the light. Seconds later, Thor appeared by their side. Tony grabbed the stone from the ground roughly. He hissed into Loki’s ear, “what the _hell_ , why do you have this?”

Loki crouched there a few moments more then lurched to a sitting position. He stared down at his hands and muttered back, “I do not… Something came over me, I was not in my right mind when I took it. Every time I use it, the thing seems to strengthen its hold over me.”

Tony glanced to Thor then returned his gaze to Loki. “Do you- do you remember using it?”

With a shudder, Loki ducked his head. “I certainly remember the aftermath.”

Tony grimaced, the rest of the team had closed in around them. “What do you mean?” There was no way they couldn't hear what Loki said now.

"It did not affect you?" 

“... No?” Beside Tony, Thor shook his head, his face a stormy frown.

Loki stumbled to his feet. Tony unconsciously closed his hand tighter around the stone. "I… I need some time to think.” Loki disappeared in a flash of golden light without another word and without looking at any of them.

Tony stood, staring at the space where Loki had been. He turned back to the rest of the team, who were watching with doubtful frowns. "Let me deal with this.” He hoped that if he could get out fast enough, they'd let him--

Before he could move, Steve held up a hand. _Well, it was a nice try_ , Tony thought as Steve spoke. “What's going on? You're not telling us something and it's compromising the team.” _There was that annoying leader crap again._

Put on the spot, Tony balked. “Rogers, I need you to trust me on this.”

Natasha stepped forward, staring him down. “If you can't look at this situation and see the alarming things about it then how can we trust your judgement?" She frowned, "and I'm not saying this just because it's him, if any of us were acting like that and hiding things as obviously critical as this is, I would say the exact same thing.” 

Shaking his head, Tony silently berated himself for putting this off. But there was no way out of this conversation now. “You're right, it's reached a breaking point. I'll tell you what I know.” Explaining the situation as best he knew it, Tony felt time was of the essence. “I've got the thing now, though. But I need to talk to him; I don't think he's handling this worth shit and he'll only handle it worse if he has to do it alone.” He concluded, gesturing anxiously upwards. _What if Loki was already gone, what if he'd already wasted too much time..._

For a few moments the team was silent.

Thor was the first to speak. “The sense of isolation was a major contributor to driving him down the path he followed in the first place. Stark is right, he must be consulted if we are to avoid such an outcome repeating itself.”

Nodding, Steve glanced to the others, finally settling on Tony. “Sounds reasonable; just… From now on we _need_ to be on the same page in case the worst case scenario comes into play. We have to act like team players if we’re gonna be a _team_. Got it, Stark?”

Relieved, Tony stepped out of his suit and slipped the stone into his pocket. He began to walk towards the elevator. “Coming through loud and clear, Cap.”

Much to Tony's frustration, Loki had, yet again, locked the door. "Loki, damn it, open this door! Jarvis!" _At least he's still in there_ , thought an optimistic voice.

"Sir, it appears he has sealed the door with magic, it will not open." Jarvis delivered the verdict. _Of course he has._

Tony kicked the door in a fit of frustration. Idea springing to mind, Tony shouted a warning into the room. “Loki, you've made me desperate.” A few minutes later he blasted through the windows with the suit. Feeling immensely pleased with himself, Tony stepped out of the suit, leaving it hovering behind him as he got a good look around. The room was in an even greater state of disarray then it had been last time he was here; although the glass shards peppering the floor from the now broken window didn't help. The tapestry that hung above Loki's bed had been torn down, books lay scattered with pages torn out of the, that fluttered in the wind from outside.

Loki stared at him from the bathroom doorway. His eyes were distant; Tony saw blood dripping from Loki’s palm. “What compelled you to do that?”

“You're bleeding.”

Loki glanced down to his hand. “Your input is fascinating," he said in a monotone. "What could possibly have led you to that thrilling conclusion--”

“Shut the hell up.” Tony strode towards him and grabbed him by the collar in an attempt to pull him down.

Loki didn't move or bend in the slightest, leaving Tony dangling awkwardly from his neck. 

Pushing off him, Tony poked him in the chest instead. “You can't run off like that.” Expression blank, Loki said nothing. Surprised by his silence, Tony softened his accusatory tone slightly. “Tell me the truth on this, really: did you take the stone consciously?”

“I was not lying about that. What good would that do me?” Loki’s words were calm but Tony noted how he pressed his fingers into his bleeding palm and the sharpness of his eyes which, for the first time, Tony noticed had a glassy look to them, he looked dangerously close to crying despite his attempts at composure.

Entirely abandoning his anger for the moment, Tony recalled what Thor had said about isolation and figured that yelling at Loki wouldn’t fix anything right now. “Can’t you just tell me one more truth?”

Loki sighed with exasperation, though he shifted uncomfortably and his eyes flicked away for a moment. “You appear to be under the impression I lie about _everything_ which is blatantly-”

“ _Can you?_ ”

“...Yes.”

“What is it that the darkness does to you? If I don’t know I can’t help. And I _want_ to help.”

For a moment Loki seemed to freeze up; he stared at Tony with wide eyes. Shaking off the paralysis, Loki scratched at his palm and grimaced. “Prior to this most recent _incident_ I was unsure, but the pieces are falling into place.”  Loki glanced behind him; Tony followed his line of sight to the smashed mirror that must have been the culprit of the gash dripping blood from Loki’s hand.

Though Tony had to doubt the force and intent that it would take for glass shards to do that to someone like Loki. Not that he wanted to think about it for very long.

“It has power, it gave some to me at the beginning," Loki started with a shake of his head. "But along with it came a creeping dread, growing ever more obvious the longer it persisted. Every time I use it those feelings get stronger. I think the stone does as well, or at least its hold upon me. And… the whispers in the dark. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. Turns out-” Loki laughed, short and humorless. “- I was not entirely incorrect in that assessment.”

Dipping his head, Tony spoke encouragingly despite how his stomach dropped. “Now we’re getting somewhere. What do these “ _whispers_ ” say?”

Loki’s smile was tight and cynical. “ _Nasty_ little things. But nothing I haven’t thought myself.” He paused shortly; Tony glanced again to the shattered mirror and understood what he implied. “It is possible that the stone is simply drawing on my own mind. More than possible."

Not wanting to push Loki farther than he was willing to go, Tony changed angles. “But we all have things we don't like to think about; why is it programmed to only effect you?”

“Programmed?” Loki cocked his head.

“Yeah, if I'm gonna make _any_ sense of this I'm gonna think of it like a computer virus," Tony shrugged. "It's obviously supposed to be for you. That means that insurgent group is more dangerous than they seem.” Tony rubbed his chin finally feeling on top of things, "but how on earth they got ahold of tech powerful enough to mess with _you_ , I don't know. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't give any indication of that.”

When Loki didn't respond, Tony looked him over. The god stared past him, muttering silently. Loki grimaced and growled, seeming to come back to reality. “Imbeciles. I simply wish-” He paused again, gritting his teeth. “These incessant _voices!_ ”

Taking a step forward, Tony put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Hey, they're not real.”

“I am aware of that. Nevertheless…” Loki shook his head, sighing, “but I have searched through every one of my readings to find nothing. If only I had more…” Loki trailed off, running a finger across his lips. “Ah, _Asgard_ ," he sounded breathless, "of course.”

Tony stared at him incredulously. “I thought you said you wouldn't go back there; that they'd lock you up if you did?” 

“In times of desperation such as these that is the only option I have left.”

Again Tony saw Loki grimace; though he wasn't sure if it was whatever Loki was hearing in his head or the thought of going back to his old home that was the culprit. “You're sure about this?” Dropping his grip on Loki's shoulder, Tony tried not to sound nervous.

Loki's smile was grim. “What other option do I have? Let the thing drive me further into madness?”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Tony handed over the small black stone to Thor, who inspected it curiously. “ _This_ , really? Such a puny thing.” Thor flipped it over in his hands, scratching at it with a nail almost casually.

Tony saw Loki staring at the thing nervously, his arms crossed tightly. Nodding, Tony stuck his hands in his pockets. “Just keep it safe. While you’re gone we’re gonna track down what’s left of that insurgent group and get some answers.” Noticing Loki’s scowl, Tony addressed him. “Don’t worry, we’ll wait ‘till you get back. Payback and all that.” Loki said nothing but dipped his head. “How will you get there and back, by the way? I thought that bridge was destroyed?”

A small smirk lit up Loki’s face. “There are many passages between realms if one is clever enough to find them." He sounded closer to his usual smug self, "luckily, that I am.”

Rolling his eyes, Tony started a pot of coffee. “ _Right_. Where is this passage, by the way?”

“Ah, your Central Park.”

Tony nearly dropped the cup he pulled from a cupboard. “ _What?"_ Fumbling the cup, he slammed it hard onto the counter. "Actually… that makes more sense than it should.”

Thor cleared his throat, finished looking the stone over. “I feel time is of the essence. We should depart.”

Loki glanced out over the city as he fidgeted with the couch he leaned against. “Of course.” He looked to Tony. “Should this all works out the way we desire I shall see you in a matter of days. If not-” A shadow passed over his face. “Well… I shall visit your grave in a few thousand years.”

An ice cold wave of dread passed over Tony as he realized there was a definite possibility he might not ever see Loki again. “If it comes to that you're going to find a recording of me calling you every word for idiot I know and some I don’t," he blurted out. Suddenly anxious, he soaked in the two gods like it was the last time he'd ever see them. Which wasn't that far-fetched.

“I expect nothing less. But do not plan on that outcome.” Loki’s smirk was strained. “Come now, Thor.”

Before Thor turned away, he dipped his head in Tony’s direction. “I wish you luck.”

Tony returned the nod and looked to Loki, unsure of how best to say goodbye.

It seemed Loki was experiencing the same dilemma. After a few moments, Loki smiled oddly and turned away.

The two gods vanished without another word, leaving Tony alone.

**00000**

"Brother you are incredibly clever to find these passages."

"I know."

The rift closed behind them as they stepped onto the jagged rocks of Asgard's coast. Across the sea the city rose in tiers, its high golden palace inspiring none of of the comfort it once did into Loki's heart. The shattered end of the rainbow bridge petered off into space, an ugly, raw wound marring the otherwise pristine landscape. Loki didn’t inspect it long, the sight made his stomach turn and the whispers in his head pick up to a frenzy pace. Ignoring his reluctance, Loki spoke calmly. "Hopefully Heimdall will have noticed your presence by now and will inform the Allfather."

Thor nodded, sitting down upon the rocks as he gazed up at the city. “They had plans to begin reparations on the Bifrost when I last left. It seems they have yet to commit.” Loki could already see Asgard changing Thor, the way he held his shoulders, the lilt of his voice, all things reverting to his older ways. It hit Loki just how deeply Midgard had changed Thor and left Loki wondering how the tiny realm had effected him.

“Unsurprising.” Sitting as well, Loki trained his gaze on the rhythm of the waves lapping against the rocks. He was of two minds. This was Asgard, his thousand year home and by most accounts still was that. But he'd committed treason among a myriad of other crimes and for his sins, he was doomed to a trial he doubted would end well.

Soon ships appeared on the horizon, flying low over the waves. They approached swiftly and it wasn’t long until Loki could see who piloted them.

“Oh joy…”

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three stepped off the skiffs, their various weapons trained on Loki. Each of them toted similar looks of suspicion. They seemed to have not changed a bit, though Loki noted harder lines around Sif's eyes.

Thor stood, holding out his hands calmingly. "My friends, it is good to see you; but my brother is not here to cause trouble." He smiled at them encouragingly.

Sif glanced at Thor, not turning her weapon away from Loki. "Allfather's orders, Thor. Loki must be taken to him immediately." She jerked her head towards Volstagg, who pulled out a set of cuffs.

Loki sighed and stood, dusting off his armor. He held out his hands. “Let’s just get this over with.” The shackles spiraled out from his wrists as they were locked into place, conjuring more chains that hooked around his ankles and neck. He grimaced slightly at their weight upon him. He took a step and nearly tripped upon the jagged stones as the unusual weight dragged his stride short. Fandral caught him by the shoulder and Loki said nothing in a hopes they wouldn't see how his face burned even as Fandral snorted with amusement.

The group of them boarded the skiffs and set off towards the palace. Rising up above the city, Loki was silently grateful they were not touting him through the main city and sparing him that shame.

The trek through the palace was less ideal. The weight of the chains became no less a burden the longer he wore them and curled him forward in an undignified manner even as he tried to straighten his back. Any servants or guards they encountered stared openly. Despite Thor’s presence at his side, the looks fed the nasty whispers floating in his mind. Shadows crept into his vision as he failed to shake the thoughts away. _Monster, nothing but an unwanted, locked up, failed relic. A freak to be ogled at and disposed._ Thor's tightened grip on his shoulder brought Loki back from his thoughts. The chains hanging from him stopped rattling as loudly as they had and he realized that he must have been shaking.

They entered the throne room after what felt like ages. Guards here did not stare, only look forward diligently. Loki looked up, on the grand throne sat Odin; Frigga stood silently at his side. Both watched the group approach without moving. As they stopped at the foot of the throne, the rest of the group bowed; Loki continued to stare at Odin. His stomach boiled, there sat the purveyor of his punishment, the liar, the one who abandoned him. There he sat, without an ounce of remorse on his face. It was all Loki could do not to glare openly.

The Allfather waved a hand. “Guards, leave us.” When only Frigga, Thor, and Loki were left in the hall, Odin spoke again. "You returned of your own free will, knowing full well that your crimes cannot go unpunished. Why?" Loki felt every word strike him in the chest.

"I have…personal interests." Loki's mouth was suddenly dry and he gulped, "questions that I wish to be answered. If I must go through the process first than I will."

"You are a traitor and a criminal. You have broken sacred laws and besmirched countless rules set in place for the protection of all the Nine Realms."

Loki nodded and gave Odin a defiant smile. His stomach roiled with anger he had not felt in some time. "Yes, I certainly have."

"Father." Thor intervened, keeping his hand on Loki’s shoulder as he appealed Odin. "Father, brother has been with me on Midgard for some time. I am sure Heimdall must have made you aware of that. During that period he has time and time again proved his usefulness, saved my life and the lives of others.”

Loki listened to his brother's words without taking his eyes off Odin or dropping his defiant gaze. He could gain nothing from Odin's impassive visage. _Perhaps there was nothing, perhaps he truly was meaningless to the Allfather._

“And most recently something has happened to him. It could be a kind of sickness, we are not sure." Thor glanced nervously to Loki. "He may not wish to tell you but I believe it is of urgent need of aid.”

Loki suppressed a snarl, that was certainly more information than Odin had needed. He glanced at Frigga on a foolish whim, who was watching silently with a worried expression. His breath hitched in his throat as she met his gaze. He turned back to Odin, unable to look her in the eye any longer. "So what shall my sentence be, Allfather? I haven't got all day so if you are to put me in a cell then do it already." Beside him, Thor growled with annoyance. Loki was sure he made a fine spectacle, chained like a feral dog and snapping at the Allfather like one too.

For a long moment Odin did not respond. He inspected the two of them for something unknown. "Until I reach a final verdict you shall remain confined to your old quarters, guarded at all times. You will be allowed to move within the palace walls, but only with a guard accompanying you and, at the very least, minor restraints.”

Loki let Odin's words sink in. He suppressed a smile of relief that barely outmatched his resentment.

"I shall be his escort guard!" Thor spoke up; both Odin and Loki looked at him.

Then Odin nodded. "Very well, take him to his chambers and return to me. I wish to speak with you alone." Odin waved a dismissive hand and, with a final ambiguous look at Loki, turned them away.

Thor bowed once again before the pair of them walked out of the throne room. Still chained, their trek towards his room was slow agony but at least, Loki thought, he didn't have a party of guards parading him about. By the time they reached it, it was being protected by two Aesir. One of them unchained Loki’s restraints with a poorly concealed nervous tremor about his hands. Before Loki entered the room, Thor spoke to him. "Brother, when you wish to go somewhere inform the guards. I will arrive and escort you." Thor sounded genuinely relieved by this outcome.

Loki nodded, slipping into his room without a word. It was exactly as he remembered and nearly stole the breath from his lungs. For a moment he merely stood, feeling out of place in the room of a dead Loki. The last memory of this place flickered to life, grim and inescapably cold as he realized what must be done. _Had it been mere minutes before the void swallowed him, or was it longer?_ To Loki's surprise, the answer was unsure as everything from that time was when he dwelled upon it a moment too long. Finally willing himself to move, Loki flipped through some of his books, noting the lack of dust; someone had kept his room clean despite his absence. He heard the door open and turned to find the culprit, "hello mother."

Frigga walked over to him, her expression bittersweet. She seemed older than when he'd last seen her. Guilt rang through him, _that was his fault, surely._ "Loki, to see you alive brings me more relief than I can express. I am glad you are home." Stopping paces from him, something seemed to hold her back from reaching for him.

"I am only here because I require information." It was the truth but he felt the answer scald him as it escaped his tongue.

If she was perturbed by his harsh rebuke, she didn't show it. "Yes, I heard. What does Thor mean by--"

"Thor is wrong," he snapped. "I do not require any sort of healing! I am simply looking for an explanation."

Frigga smiled knowingly. “Of _course_ , if that is what you believe.” She stepped closer and Loki didn't pull away, instead he gazed at her. _He thought he'd never see her again, that her last memory of him would be betrayal._ “But I know something is not right with my son.” Loki couldn't help but smile if only for a moment. Frigga cupped his cheek, finally brushing against him with a warm hand, there was sadness in her eyes despite the smile on her face. "You have changed so much, I am truly sorry. I am sorry we never told you. We did not realize--”

He turned away from her, staring at the floor, finding himself unable to speak. _He shouldn't be here, Asgard wasn't his. Asgard wanted a different Loki, Frigga wanted a different Loki. She deserved a different Loki._ He took slow breaths, attempting to smother his thoughts.

With a sigh, she nodded. “I can see you wish to be alone. I shall return in a few hours if you are ready to speak with me then.” He'd hurt her, that was clear from her voice. _It wasn't the first time, she'd manage,_ thought a nasty voice.

Loki watched the doors close behind her. He took a moment to compose himself before he started searching through the books in his room. With such a long list of things, surely he couldn't find time to fret. At some point he would need to visit the library, perhaps a soul forge if he became desperate; despite what he said about Thor’s interpretation he admitted it had merit. Though he'd always hated that place.

Many times he found himself staring out the balcony overlooking the city. It felt strange being back, far different than he had anticipated. This place was his home no longer and yet the sight was a nostalgic one. Countless evenings he’d seen this same view; watched the waves turn golden as they reflected the setting sun. He saw lights spring to life down amidst the city as stars brightened in the sky. A part of him ached to walk Asgard during this, its most peaceful hour, and lose himself in the city. But he knew he could never do such a thing again, if not for the Einherjar guards then for the gossip mongers of the city who surely reveled in such a scandal as his. They must have fainted with delight upon his betrayal.

_He was nothing but a monstrous tale to warn off children from straying from their proper place, after all. And every storybook monster winds up dead in the end._

With a jolt, Loki let out a hissing breath. The thought had come unprompted and without the telltale dread of the whispers that helped him detach himself from their words.

_Not that he deserved any better than to suffer for what he was, what he did._

Loki dropped what he was doing entirely, ignoring how the scroll on magical ailments unspooled across his feet and sat on the edge of his bed. He pressed his nails into his left hand, feeling them cutting into his skin with tiny pinpricks of blood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the last of the light in the sky fade away to night. For a few moments he thought of summoning for Thor, simply to have someone to speak to. He could rant to Thor all night and he knew the fool wouldn't complain in some misguided attempt to repair what he'd destroyed between them.

_Thor would have no desire to do such a thing. It was his own fault Thor had been separated from Asgard in the first place. Asgard, Thor’s home, Thor’s rightful kingdom, not his, never his._

Staring at the ceiling Loki attempted find solace in the looping curves covering the ceiling, patterns with algorithms he'd long since memorized. He wished to lose himself in anything but the vicious whisper in his head.

For a while this strategy worked and he was able to separate the whispers from his own thoughts. But he still heard every vicious word, they wore down on him bit by bit. He could practically feel himself growing more exhausted by the minute until the thoughts scraped on raw nerves and a shot mind. It became harder and harder to focus on the patterns and often he lost his place in the loops as they swallowed themselves, he felt as if they'd fall from the ceiling and swallow him into their endless dance too. A part of him wished to fade to sleep but he knew there would be no solace there. He balled his silken sheets up in his fists.

_There’s no solace anywhere. Nothing he could do would bring him peace. While he still lived he would know what he was, what lurked in his blood and bones, he could never run from. While he yet lived--_

“Loki!” Frigga’s voice cut through the whispers. Moments later, before he could even move, she sat next to him, a warm weight against him.

He wondered how long she must have been watching him. “Mother, _I--_ ” His voice cracked and he winced. _Stupid, foolish, sentimental child._

“Hush now,” as she spoke she ran a hand through his hair in an old habit that brought memories of cool autumn nights and crunchy, honeyed apples.

Loki felt the tension release from his shoulders and leaned into her, allowing her to continue the motion without protest. “I should have told you from the beginning…” He reveled in the memories that flooded his mind as she stroked his hair, well aware that her wanted Loki was gone, _that he was some strange, sharp impostor of a kinder child stealing love he didn't deserve from a mother that wasn't his._

“Hindsight is heartache. Tell me now, let me help you.”

Loki sighed and ducked his head, _there was truly nothing left to lose_. He did not start with the finding of the stone, yet with his saving of Tony and everything that had transpired since. He'd spare her the Titan, none deserved to know that. By the time he finished the sky visible from his balcony had become considerably darker. Frigga listened intently without interruption, among her finest talents.

When he finished she stayed quiet for a few moments. “So you believe it is drawing upon your own mind? Precious few relics exist that could do such a thing…" She took up a more scholarly air. "You said it is black in color, you’re sure?”

“Definitively.”

She hesitated and when she spoke her voice was grim. "Perhaps tomorrow you should visit a soul forge. Have Thor bring the stone, should you find nothing without it try and access its energies, see what reaction you can find with that.” When he did not respond she resumed stroking his hair. “I know it is not ideal but it may prove fruitful.” She spoke delicately.

Loki laughed bitterly. “Put myself in contact with that thing again? That seems an action far out of my own self interest.”

With a wispy breath, Frigga pulled away and held him at arm's length. “I do not wish to see you hurt but if you want answers then perhaps that is what you need to do. And it is not as if you are alone, Loki. None shall harm you, not while I am here, your brother, your fath--”

“That’s enough.” Jerking away, Loki stood. _She didn't know, she couldn't know how wrong she was._ “Leave.” Proud of how his voice didn't waver, he stared her down for a moment, carefully keeping his face level. But he ducked away, unable to hold her sad gaze.

He heard her sigh, disappointment clear in her voice that struck him deep. “Should you wish that. But pushing people away will only bring sorrow.”

_Good. That was what he deserved._

Loki shook his head as he heard the door slide closed. He hissed into the empty room, cursing himself. “ _Idiot!_ ” Boiling with anger and shame, Loki lashed out, sending a whip-like energy slicing through one of his bookshelves. Taking a shuddering breath he clenched his fists, attempting to quell the seidr that was swirling around him and spiking out without his wishes.

_Can’t even control the one thing he should. A weak, freak of nature, left to die for a reason._


	6. Chapter 6

Thor stood, gazing out over the city he knew could no longer be his perfect home. Being here should fill him with joy and yet the visit felt hollow. He could never look upon Asgard the same way. Not after finding such worth in Midgard, not after he could no longer ignore the rift that had torn apart him and Loki; a rift that had formed of simmering resentment within these halls and very literally exploded in his face. Asgard carried too many scars while Midgard was fresh and young and new. A place of change and beginning against Asgard's set ways. He felt as if a heavy weight pressed down upon him. Asgard was his home and he loved it and yet, the echoes remained.

In a way, it was Loki's fault. He chuckled sadly to himself, _as most things were_. In falling, _in letting go_ , Thor's mind corrected him, Loki had shown Thor just what darkness festered in the golden halls. Asgard touted itself as a beautiful, perfect kingdom. But what perfect kingdom could drive his brother over the edge, towards seeking death over the halls that surely would have welcomed him back. What perfect kingdom could have let that happen? What perfect kingdom could have driven such a rift between he and his brother, a rift that they both participated in widening.

Thor heard soft footsteps against the polished floor. "I am surprised. It is a fine day to be out and yet I find you here." He turned, Frigga smiled at him from the doorway, radiant and soft as the rising sun outside. Despite her light tone he recognized the hardness in her eyes that told him something was amiss.

"Mother, it’s good to see you!" He swept her into a hug, which she returned, squeezing him tight.  

"And you as well. It is wonderful to have you home, even if it is only for the time being." As Frigga was set down she brushed a strand of hair from his face. She eye'd him critically and Thor became suddenly aware of just how long it'd been since he'd trimmed his beard. Despite his best efforts, Thor could read nothing more from her expressions. That talent had always been his brother’s alone. He'd never needed to invest in it, not while he had Loki, rarely had he paid the ability much heed.

As things were, he only appreciated the skill when it escaped him. "Have you been to visit Loki yet?"

"Yes, I spoke with him.” She sighed, expression hinging dangerously sorrowful. Though she rebounded moments later. “You were with your friends last night, no? I hope they fare well.”

Thor nodded, he had indeed been out with the Warriors Four. It had been good to drink with his friends again even if he seemed out of step with their adventures. He'd listened to them regail him with tales of their exploits, tales that slowly shifted into complaints of stagnation the deeper they got into their drinks. “They are well, if a bit stir crazy from the confinement the destruction of the Bifrost has forced upon them.”

Frigga nodded, glancing out the balcony and towards the remnants of the bridge. She slipped into a frown for the briefest moment, and that Thor understood. He'd avoided the bridge, it brought him headaches to gaze upon. “Ah, of course. Progress on reparations have been unfortunately slow. We simply do not..." She smiled slightly and tutted, "you are not here to listen to trade agreements, are you, son?"

Waiting only a beat, long enough to admire her knack for perception, Thor dove into what he desired to know. “And how was Loki when you spoke with him? What did he say?”

"You know as well as I do, if not better," Frigga said, ducking her head. She seemed to draw in upon herself for the briefest moment before reaching out and stroking his scruffy cheek. "You are brothers, shall he tell anyone his woes, it is thee."

Frigga's words struck him like a slap. "But he does not trust me like he does you, not anymore. I’m not sure he ever did.” Thor gazed sadly at Frigga. "I can count the number of times he's mentioned our relation of late on two hands. I am not sure he even does it consciously."

"Of course he does." She shook her head, smiling bittersweet. “You have both changed so deeply… Go to him, we both know his stubbornness and pride will stop him from seeking out aid. But Thor…” She paused and patted his cheek. “Do not think for a second that he does not care for you. The two of you are fundamentally different from who you were only a decade ago. He may not act like the brother you remember," a slight shudder ran through her. "I can only imagine what he saw in the Void." Thor knew her fearful speculation well, when he'd first laid eyes on Loki upon that mountaintop he scarcely recognized his brother. Frigga continued, "but you too are no longer the man you were. It may take some time for you to adapt how you approach him but I believe it can be done and despite it all he is still your brother; he knows it, you know it.”

Thor nodded, then smiled at his mother. "Yes, of course. Your advice, as always, is indispensable. I shall speak with you more later, mother." He accepted her parting kiss to his cheek.

By the time Thor reached Loki’s chambers his doubts began to arise. It was quite likely that Loki would turn him away. Or perhaps Loki's old spells, the ones that had burned his fingers upon reaching for Loki's door or sent him tumbling into the garden's ponds upon setting foot in Loki's room would be the ones to turn him away. _But they wouldn't, for they were gone_ , a thought reminded him. They'd been gone since the fall. He'd hoped otherwise upon finding the courage to visit Loki's empty chambers, hoped that they would hurt and turn him away, simply to give him some reminder of his dead brother. Though he understood little of magic, he knew spells died with their caster, their absence had driven Loki's absence home further.

But the caster wasn't dead.  _The Loki that cast those spells was no more though_ , sprang a thought that Thor batted away. The stone pressed soft against his wrist, tucked away safely.

A pair of Einherjar stood as sentinels at Loki's door. They bowed curtly at his approach. "I require entrance." The guards pushed open the doors with no recoil. Thor stepped inside, wrestling back ghosts as the doors slid shut behind him. The main room was empty, the golden curtains fluttered as wind blew in from the balcony where no doubt the room's sole occupant resided. As Thor walked cautiously across the chambers he passed by a spiral mirror and almost missed an anomaly. Doubling back, he frowned at the ornate thing that refused to show his reflection. He paused as dread crept into him. His worry in mind, he approached the balcony slowly and heard soft music drifting from behind the curtains. Pushing past them, he saw Loki faced away from focusing on balancing a thick tome in one hand and with the other magicking a small, floating harp that strummed itself rhythmically.

It was such a familiar sight that Thor smiled with relief.  "Brother, I ha--" Loki jumped and the harp crashed to the ground, with it the current balcony and room dissolved away, just as Thor had dreaded. The pristine curtains Thor had pushed aside were singed and torn, he glanced back to see the neat room he had walked through wrecked, books scattered about, a dresser shorn in two. Thor turned back to Loki, only now noting the tension Loki carried in his shoulders. His brother simply sat there, not turning to him, the book Loki had been so intent upon lay face down on the floor. "Loki, I… I am sorry," Thor hastily tried to make amends.

"You should be, I did not call for you." His voice was cold, controlled, but Thor could hear an edge behind it.

Thor backed up, this was not how he wished for things to go. "I…mother sent me." He hoped that mentioning Frigga could curb the tide of Loki's anger.

"Mother sent you…" Loki echoed coolly, he stood up in a fluid motion and walked inside not looking and Thor. Following warily, Thor thought of what to say to avoid a fight he did not want. Without looking at him, Loki picked up a shard of the shattered mirror, inspecting it. "I seem to have made quite the mess…"

"Do you…" Thor grit his teeth. "Wish to visit anywhere?"

Loki turned to him for the first time, his eyes glittered dangerously. "There are many places I would like to go, Thor, but most of them I cannot." His lips curled into a small snarl. "Away from you, for example."

Ignoring Loki's jab, Thor insisted softly, "perhaps the library…or the soul forges…"

Loki licked his lips, his face a mask. "Do you have  _it_ with you?" Despite his calm tone, there was something hungry in his eyes even Thor could see. Procuring the crystal, Thor kept it carefully out of Loki’s grasp. The odd light suddenly left Loki's eyes, leaving him looking tired and defeated. "I see. Take me to the soul forges, then."

Thor was taken aback for a moment, he never won their arguments that quickly. "The Einherjar must shackle you…"

Loki seemed resigned. "Then let's get that agony over with."

Walking the halls, Thor noted how servants scurried from them, barely acknowledging Thor or Loki with more than a dip of the head. Thor glanced to Loki, who, after a particularly young looking servant ran face first into a column in a failed attempt to avoid them, smiled cynically. "My, we _are_ a popular pair aren't we?" Chuckling nervously, Thor let them slip into silence.

When they reached the soul forges, a score of healers greeted them, bowing with none of the skittishness of the other servants. The eldest, a woman named Drifa, if Thor remembered correctly, spoke. "Prince Thor, Prince Loki, we were informed you may be visiting us in the near future. This way, if you will.” Thor glanced at Loki as they walked; his brother appeared supremely uncomfortable in the place. They were led into a single room by four healers. "What do you require from us," Drifa asked in a calm voice.

Thor nodded towards Loki, who had settled into a reserved glare, though his shackles still shook as he fidgeted with them. "I require a simple… scan."

Drifa bowed, then gestured to the forge. "Very well, please lie- oh." She stared at the chains around Loki’s wrists. "Those must come off… Protocol, they will interfere."

Thor glanced at Loki who stared back at him, offering his hands out to be unshackled. “You heard her. No need to worry, it’ll be our little secret.” His smirk was strained. After a moment’s hesitation, Thor unlocked the cuffs.

Drifa motioned towards the slab of dark stone."Now please, Prince Loki, lie here. What, I must ask, should we be looking for?"

By Loki’s own hesitation, Thor could tell that he was reluctant as he lay underneath he contraption. "Should there be something to find, it will be unmistakable. And, I assume you have been made aware of the Queen’s plan?” The healers nodded, saying nothing more as they began their work. In an attempt to ease Loki’s nerves, Thor threw him an encouraging smile. In return he received a vicious glare. “Do _not_ coddle me," Loki practically hissed.

Thor grinned wider as Loki rolled his eyes and went back to watching the healers progress. “As your older brother I believe that is my right.”

Not looking at him, Loki scowled. “As much as it is my right to throttle you," there was little venom in his threat. Settling into silence, Thor raised his hands with mock surrender that only made Loki's scowl deepen. "You are undoubtedly the _worst_ brother in all the Nine Realms." Thor smiled, adding to his tally with a bit of hope.

After many, long minutes the healer ceased their work and spoke. "Prince Loki, due to your slightly different internal structure," Thor saw Loki flinch, "it has been hard to determine. The only abnormal thing we can find is an increased amount of brain activity."

“You are sure?” Loki propped himself up on one arm. He squinted at them suspiciously, as if they were lying to him.

“We were most thorough," Drifa said patiently.

Loki scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. He motioned towards Thor. “Then we do this the hard way.”

“I do not like this plan.” Thor slipped out the stone, hovering his hand over Loki’s outstretched palm.

“What a concept,” said Loki, irritably. “But for the life of me, I cannot find the energy to care about how _you_ feel about this. Give it to me.” Sighing, Thor dropped the stone and stepped back. He watched his brother catch the thing and lie back down, a grim mood settling over him. For a moment all was still, then a grimace crossed Loki’s face and Thor saw the soul forge light up as smoky darkness racing through the golden illusions. And though he could not decipher what was happening, the older healers reacted with muted gasps, breaking their usual steely composure as they manipulated the forge around the darkness. The phenomenon lasted only a few moments as Loki quickly dropped the stone and the soul forge returned to usual. Loki sat up with a hissing breath but otherwise kept himself stone faced. “So?”

“Well…” Drifa trailed off hesitantly. “The patterns we observed are strikingly similar to a very ancient subset of artifacts but… it cannot be one of those.” She watched Thor scooped the stone back into his armor. Perhaps Thor imagined it, but he felt the stone humming. “If what was seen is to be believed it could be an echo relic of one but I've never heard of such a thing with them.”

“Of what?” Loki’s voice hinged on hostile.

Unfazed by his tone, Drifa shook her head. “It is not within my jurisdiction to say.” Laughing in disbelief, Thor stepped forward but before he could speak Loki jumped up and, with a glare, swept out of the room.

Alarmed, Thor dipped his head towards the silent healers and chased after his brother. Catching up to him, Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulder and spun him around. “You cannot storm off like that!” As Thor spoke he shook the shackles and stared Loki down. When Loki scowled and did not offer his hands, Thor snapped at him, frustrated, “I am _not_ the enemy here! You want to get stuck in a cell?” He jostled Loki roughly, pulling him out of sight, as a pair of guards rounded the corner. "Well?"

For a moment, Loki looked surprised before he snapped at Thor, “fine!” Glaring now at the Einherjar, Loki offered his hands; which Thor clicked the shackles onto swiftly.

The guards passed by without comment and Thor sighed. “You do that again and I won’t save your skin.”

Shaking his head, Loki pushed Thor off. “Are you enjoying patronizing me? What a rare opportunity for you!” Not giving Thor an opportunity to respond, Loki smirked at him viciously and turned away. “Now, I have to search through the entire library for a book I haven’t seen in five hundred years; so if you would hurry up, that would be wonderful.” Allowing a moment to fume, Thor took a deep breath and followed.

By the time they entered the grand library Loki had cooled down, though Thor could still hear him muttering insults under his breath occasionally. Sitting at one of the many long tables, Thor looked around the library as Loki disappeared behind one of the many high reaching bookshelves. Light poured through from the arching balconies that overlooked the gardens, casting shadows along the many rows of books and perfuming the air with a honeyed fragrance. It was a rather peaceful place in its silence. Some of the bookkeepers milled about, casting him sidelong glances. Thor smiled to himself, remembering the old names he once called them.

Loki appeared again, setting down a pile of books, working awkwardly around his shackles. Curious, Thor peered over at one of the many tomes. “What is it that you are looking for? Do you know what she was speaking of?” Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's question.

“If I  _knew_ I would not need to be looking in the first place, Thor. But I have some ideas…”

“And they are?”

Loki shot him a tired glance. “Not good things.” Falling silent, Loki flipped through each of the tomes startlingly quick; shaking his head in apparent displeasure as each failed him. He stood again and quickly vanished amongst the books. Thor couldn't help but see the small smile on Loki's face, as if being surrounded by this much knowledge filled him with delight.

Settling into a comfortable position, he was given the distinct impression that they would be here for the rest of the long day, Thor took in a deep breath of the flowery air and began to drift into his own thoughts. _He'd have to spar with Sif to ensure he wasn't out of practice. Skilled as the Avengers were, Sif was a far better test of his might._ Just then two ravens flew, silent as a whisper, in from the gardens and landed next to him, staring at him with clever dark eyes. He glanced around, on alert; Odin had entered the hall and was walking towards him. Thor looked over at Loki, who hadn't noticed the presence of the ravens and sat buried in a book a few rows away, a small smile still gracing his face. Odin reached him and Thor inclined his head respectfully. "Father," he kept his voice low, both to avoid wrath from the bookkeepers and Loki.

Odin watched Loki for a few moments then turned to Thor. "I see you are fulfilling your promised responsibilities, good." His voice too was soft.

"What brings you here, father?"

"My son has returned from his time on Midgard and I sense he has strong opinions on important matters. That seems a fine enough reason.” Odin stroked the head of Muninn, who hopped across the table.

"You want to hear my opinions on Loki?" Thor glanced at his brother again, who had yet to noticed Odin's presence.

"If you will impart them to me, yes."

Despite Odin's words Thor knew that he had no option, he would give his father information. No doubt the healers had already informed Odin what they would not tell the two of them. He had to wonder how likely it was that the king would have stopped by otherwise. Choosing his words carefully, Thor dipped his head. "What I said yesterday in Loki's defense, I believe. He may not be entirely… cooperative with us but that has always been the case. This most recent incident-- it may be too early to tell which way this will sway him.”

Odin regarded him in silence for a few moments. "Do you speak from your mind or your heart? It can be a difficult distinction to make when family is at stake.”

"I am as unbiased as I can be, father. I simply cannot ignore that he is my brother," Thor watched Huginn preen. "But I believe I would feel the same despite that fact. It is a matter of fairness, of second chances such as the one I received when you banished me to Midgard.” Thor hoped to remind his father of that chance. To see some recognition in him.

But Odin's expression was unreadable. “Does he deserve that chance? Are his crimes truly comparable to your banishment? Are the chances not high that he will fall into such actions again?”

Thor thought on his words despite how his mind raged, _no, no of course he won't, he's my brother._ “Had he not already begun to show a form of repentance for his actions, _then_ I would agree. But that is simply not the case.” Though a whisper in his head remained, _hasn't stopped him in the past. And mistakes are easy to repeat if one thinks them not mistakes._ Thor smothered the hiss with discontent.

After a brief, searching hesitation, Odin nodded. “This artifact… do you have it in your possession.”

Suspicions confirmed, Thor frowned ever so slightly, struggling to keep his expression clear. He hesitated before pulling the small stone out. “This would be it.” He held onto it for a few moments while staring at his father -- _he just wanted this, he doesn't care about_ \-- before dropping it into Odin’s waiting palm. The pessimistic whispers faded away and Thor grunted with surprise.

Silence fell between them as Odin turned the thing over in his hands. After looking it over, Odin pocketed the stone with a grim glint in his eye. “I must inspect this more thoroughly.”

Though he knew it was pointless, Thor opened his mouth to argue. “Father, I do not-”

“Thor, could you check--” Loki’s voice stopped Thor dead. He turned to see his brother watching them, a scowl flickered across Loki’s face momentarily. Loki stared at Odin, straightening up and settling into a leery glare. "Allfather."

Odin stood, his ravens hopping onto his shoulders with loud caws that drew the bookkeepers to them. He motioned to Thor. "I shall speak with you further at another time."

"Yes, father."

Once Odin left, Loki sat down opposite Thor. There was no attempt to mask the betrayal in his eyes. "What was that about?"

"Father was simply inquiring about my thoughts and--"

"About me," Loki narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Yes, but he--”

"Did you tell him about this morning?" Loki, in his insistence, barely let Thor get a word in edgewise.

Thor shook his head, annoyed. "That? No. But he took the--” As Loki stood, looking as if he was going to disappear again, Thor took a moment to grab him by the wrist.

Loki snatched his hand back but stopped. “What?”

“He took the artifact.”

For a moment Loki appeared frozen in shock. “ _What?!_ ” His voice pitched up and Thor glanced around, noticing some of the servants tending to the library watching them. Loki sank into the chair opposite him, chains rattling as he put his head in his hands. “ _Why_ did you let him do that?”

Defensive, Thor crossed his arms and kicked back his chair. “Oh, and I could have denied him?”

“Yes!” Loki pointed at him accusingly, the shackles around his wrists stopping the motion short and jerking him back. If the bookkeepers were going to interfere with their shouting match, they were taking a long time to do so.

“ _Ha_ , that’s rich," Thor scoffed, "you know as well as I how that would have turned out.”

“I was right there; you could have raised your voice, made it even slightly apparent that someone was there and I could have--”

“You speak as if that was what you would have done! Do not try to deny that you wouldn’t have called for aid!”

“ _Oh, I’m sorry,"_ Loki rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Out of the two of us which one has earned the name _Silver-Tongue?"_

“With him it doesn’t matter! He--” Annoyed, Thor paused as he noticed Loki’s blooming smug smirk. He glanced around, their shouts had attracted a small congregation of patrons, who hastily busied themselves as the conversation died away. Looking back to Loki, Thor found him grinning even wider. “What?”

Loki stood, still grinning like a fox. “ _Nothing_. Can I not enjoy a nice little chat every once in awhile?” There was a kind of smug delight in his voice that only annoyed Thor deeper.

Keeping his voice low, Thor frowned. “What about the stone?”

“ _Tsk_ , I’ll get it back, one way or another.” Continuing his search, Loki strutted away, still looking smug, leaving Thor vaguely exhausted and confused. The search lasted through much of the day and often times Thor found himself dozing. At one point Loki stopped by to set a large tome in front of him. "You look as if you’ve just been sentenced to death, here. It encompasses all recorded wars and large skirmishes in all realms, Midgard included. Perhaps you shall find something of Rogers in there. It even has illustrations if you can't be bothered with _reading_.” There was a mischievous light about his eyes.

Though the tome seemed to be very old, it did indeed seem to have an in depth recording for everything from skirmishes to decade long conflicts. Thor noted the changes in writing as he flipped through the pages and the years went on, obviously newer additions as battles came and went. “Thank you,” he said, confused but grateful. It was indeed an entertaining read, at the very least it was something to do other than stare at the ceiling. Every so often he would look up to check on Loki, noting that, despite how focused he appeared, a small smile lingered on his face. It was a heartening sight.

At one point Loki hurried over to him. "Do not worry, Thor, we will not be much longer.” When he noticed Thor still had the book open he gestured to it. “You seem to be enjoying that."

"Yes, thank you for showing it to me."

Loki nodded and went back to searching. Flipping to the back of the book, Thor skimmed through the last few entries. A familiar image flickered past and he backed up to inspect it further. ' _The Battle of New York_ ' was emblazoned in gold across the top of the article. Underneath it were full length entries, riddled with illustrations that must have been recorded from what Heimdall saw. Seeing it from an outsider’s perspective intrigued him; this was what the Asgardians had seen, not the whole truth but a version of it. The inaccuracies annoyed him thoroughly enough that he eventually grabbed a quill that lay discarded on the table and began to write his own version in the margins.

“Now, I do not think you’re _supposed_ to be doing that but who am I to judge…” Loki sauntered up and peered over the book, looking at the article Thor was editing; a sour look crossed his face. “Ah, I see," he hesitated, raking his eyes across Thor in an odd sort of inspection. "Well, I loath to stop you but our time here has drawn to a close.”

"Did you find anything useful?” Thor stood, setting aside the book.

"Perhaps, that is why I am taking these." Loki gestured towards the pile of books he set on the table. “Say, did that mention the scepter?”

Startled, Thor took a moment to recall. “Briefly," Thor paused cautiously. That damnable scepter was something they rarely mentioned. "Why? Do you think that it has something to do with this?”

Loki’s eyes glittered darkly. “Possibly. If my assumptions are correct in what it truly is.”

A jolt of alarm shot through Thor. “It's on Midgard, with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Their conversation carried throughout the empty halls despite Thor attempting to keep his voice low.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am well aware of that.” Though Loki had been fairly subtle about his interest in the scepter since returning to them, Thor had noticed his interest rear its head more than once.

“Are they in danger? What is it that we have left behind?” They were almost to Loki's chambers now and Thor stopped his brother before they came in earshot of the guards. “ _Loki,_ " he said insistently.

With a sigh, Loki muttered back to him, “do you recall being told of the 'Infinity Stones'?”

“As myths told to children, yes." Thor nodded, "like the Dis-folk."

Loki shook his head. “ _Unlike_ the Dis-folk, they're not. They are as real as you or I.” He seemed grim, there was an odd distance in his gaze.

Wracking his brain, attempting to remember all he could of the objects, Thor glanced around. “But that stone could not be one.” 

“I _know_ that. However, it could be an echo of one, and that gives us an idea of what we could be dealing with. As long as we get it back of course.” Loki paused, scowling. “Right now my main concern is ensuring that the Allfather returns what he stole.”

“He did not _steal_ it.”

Loki stared him down with a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. “I thought we had come to an agreement on this.” Walking again towards the guards outside his door, Loki left Thor with a small shake of his head and the odd statement.

 

After allowing the Einherjar to unshackle him, Loki slipped inside. None of the mess he had left behind remained. Out of all Asgard’s many strengths, privacy was not one, much to his constant annoyance. Loki set the tomes down and spied a fresh roll sitting on his bedside table. After sniffing it suspiciously he bit took it out onto the balcony with him along with his pile of books. The bread tastes of honey and Loki allowed himself to savor it for a moment. _Had he really held not one but two infinity stones? And had not even been aware._

 _And still he failed_.

“Oh, enough!”  Frustrated, Loki snapped at nothingness. Shadows crept into the edges of his vision. It was not difficult to recall what he had been told of the scepter, like the rest of his time with the Titan it had been impressed upon him rather effectively. Loki shuddered, long healed wounds itched on his back, no less memorable than the day he had been given them. The sweet roll tasted like ash upon his tongue and his stomach roiled a revolt. Sucking in a deep breath, Loki pushed back the memories, _now was not the time_. 

It gave him some petty joy to know he had more than inconvenienced the Titan in his failure.

 _Should the Titan come looking, there would be no escape. His fate was sealed. He could run from the inevitable for no longer_.

Loki shook his head, the future was not where his concerns lay. Ridding himself of the echo in his mind would be the only way for him to even think of what lies ahead. As was he could see nothing past the next few days.


	7. Chapter 7

Come morning, Loki alerted the guards outside his door. "I ask for Thor to come as quickly as possible." The leftmost guard nodded and locked Loki back inside his room, leaving him waiting impatiently. The time seemed to stretch on; Loki’s own exhaustion was only hindering him further. When the door opened again he jumped up. "Finally, lis--" He stopped short, five Einherjar entered the room. He instinctively took up a defensive stance, eyeing them warily. "What is this?”

In response to his hostile tone, the guards shifted grips on their weapons. Some of them could not hide their nervousness. Had he not been caught unawares, it could have amused him. "The Allfather has decided upon your sentence; we are to take you to him."

Loki stood there, taken aback, as they shackled him tightly. He didn't resist more than a glare, allowing them to lead him from the room, for likely the last time. As they walked Loki tried to gather his thoughts. "Has Thor been informed of this?"

"Not to my knowledge.” The Einherjar did not look at him as they replied.

Loki's stomach lurched, _that did not bode well._ If Thor hadn't been told then the Allfather wished for him to not interfere. Loki did not like that his fate rested solely in Odin's hands; it was a cheap move meant to unsettle him and it was working. He was escorted to the throne room in silence; each step his sense of dread deepened. At one intersection, Loki spotted Sif and made brief eye contact with her before the guards pulled him along. He opened his mouth but shut it swiftly as an Einherjar glanced at him. Her frown was equal in suspicion and surprise. Even as he was marched away, he heard her hurried footsteps receding into the distance.

When they reached the foot of the throne, where Odin sat, the guards bowed and stood aside, flanking Loki. Odin rose, gripping Gungnir, and Loki managed a defiant smile. "Hello again, Allfather." His stomach boiled at the sight of the old king. Odin continued to stare down at him in silence. Loki quickly grew impatient; _this was yet another attempt to throw him off balance, just a way to shame the pet for its master's amusement_. Rattling his chains, Loki sighed, “first you steal from me then you waste my time despite the obvious fact that you have already decided my fate. What more could you possibly draw from-”

"What do you think your punishment should be?" Odin ignored his venomous attack, annoyingly calm.

Unable to suppress a short shocked laugh, Loki spat sarcastically, “the vote of the damned is not a particularly compelling one, especially not in their own case.” He bristled indignantly but curled his lips to a mock smile. "Isn't that what you _taught_ me, Allfather?"

"Duly noted." They stood in silence. Loki felt as if he was being mocked. His life was being dangled in front of him and there was nothing he could do to sway that. _Truly the Allfather was playing some cruel game._ "Your crimes are beyond measure of anything Asgard has produced in thousands of years," he offered coldly.

Loki narrowed his eyes “Mmm," he crossed his arms as best he could with his chains and faux-mused. "Should I be remembering correctly there was a war with Jotunheim in there to dispute that," Loki flashed his teeth and shrugged. "But who am _I_ to say such things.” Cold anger rose in his chest, goaded on by the whispers in his head that had settled into a steady buzz.

“Had you not already shown some repentance upon Earth this conversation would not be happening. You would already be in the dungeons or worse; never to see anyone that you could possibly care for again.” Loki’s mouth went dry, he said nothing. “And yet," Odin paused, staring him down, "you _have_ shown some margin of repentance. You may stand before me and insult me but your actions tell a different story.” Odin spoke with authority, single eye not wavering the slightest. “Do you intend to continue upon that path, should you be allowed to return?”

Glancing to his hands, Loki scrambled for a response. _This had not been what he'd expected._ “It seems within my best interest to do that, yes." He managed to retrieve his smirk from shock. "Given my other options include imprisonment or death.”

“And that would be your only reason?”

Though Loki knew what Odin wanted of him he was unwilling to give Odin a solid stake to drive him upon should his luck fail. “If you believed that to be my only reason you would not be asking.” He saw Odin let out a sigh and smirked wider. “So what shall it be, Allfather?”

“Your time would be better served repenting for your atrocities than stewing over them in a cell. Know though, that what you did cannot be forgotten lest you repeat your crimes. And should you fall again from this path you will not be spared from rightful punishment.” Odin tapped his spear to the ground and the guards unlocked Loki’s chains without a word.

Searching for words, Loki dipped his head. Though anger still hummed through him, he quelled it to the best of his abilities and took a few steps back. _Lash out, watch him snap the monster right back in chains with a laugh_ , hissed a thought in his head. “That seems a fine outcome--” The sound of thudding footsteps against the smooth floor interrupted him and Loki turned.

Thor stood behind him, looking slightly out of breath. Glancing from Loki's unchained wrists to Odin, realization flashed across his face. “Oh.”

Relief washing over him, Loki grabbed Thor by the arm. “Time to go, brother.” Loki turned his back on Odin without a thanks.

“Wait.” Odin’s command made both of them flinch and Loki turned back reluctantly. In his hand, Odin held out the small obsidian stone. He practically stared through Loki. “See this destroyed with my blessing. I sense you have come to the same conclusion I have about it. Tread carefully.”

Loki went cold, _he actually wants what will happen if, he wants--_ Nudging Thor, Loki muttered in his ear, “take it.” _In his haste he had nearly forgotten about the relic, fool._  He pushed back against the thoughts, _now was no time to think of such things_. After watching Thor retrieve the thing and slip it out of sight, Loki shot one last look to Odin before pulling Thor from the room and into an empty corridor. "I'm assuming Sif--” 

“Yes, she told me.” Thor nodded, smiling slightly. “I feel that it is time to depart. Before anything else delays us…” He hesitated, “though if we do not say goodbye to mother I fear she’ll never forgive us.”

“No," Loki strained a smile, "no she wouldn’t.” He took off down the hall. "She'll be in the gardens."

Thor scowled, "no, it's near lunch she'll be meeting with the cooks."

Loki scoffed and didn't slow down, "wrong." He heard Thor growl and spun around, grinning. "Gardens."

"Kitchens," Thor shot back stubbornly.

"Oh, is this a bet I hear forming?" When Thor didn't respond, Loki smirked smugly. "No? Don't want to be wrong, Thor?" They found her amongst the gardens, much to Loki's amusement.

As they approached she looked up from her book and stood. “I see Odin has delivered his verdict.” Taking them each by the arm, she led them through the garden paths. Loki clasp one of her hands with his and smiled smugly over at Thor, who hurried to do the same. “It pains me to see you both leaving so soon… I would ask you to stay safe but that seems an unreasonable demand for the two of you.” Her smile was softer than the clouds.

With a short laugh, Loki shook his head. “Blame the company we keep. A bunch of reckless fools bent on injuring themselves in new and _exciting_ ways with every excursion.”

He heard Thor chuckle, “but what fine company they make!”

Frigga tutted, though she looked at them with soft eyes as she pulled away to face them both. “Then I suppose I mustn't stall you from returning to them. But indulge me for a moment longer.” She gazed at them, a sad smile curving her features. “My sons, know that your father and I love you-” For a quick few seconds she locked eyes with Loki. “- and that your actions on Midgard do not go unobserved. Every time you help them, no matter how _recklessly_ you may choose to do so, it inspires a kind of pride most parents only dream of feeling about their children. Remember that.” She enveloped them in a hug.

Loki murmured in her ear, "goodbye mother..." Swallowing the lump in his throat, he repeated himself, "goodbye." She frowned ever so slightly as he pulled away. _Did she know, had the Allfather told her what the thing was, what he wanted Loki to do--_

Their trip back to the passage between realms was quick and silent. As they stepped onto the rocky shore, Loki glanced back at the golden city. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thor do the same. Without a word he beckoned Thor forward and the two of them passed through the rift.

They appeared in Central Park, startling a flock of pigeons into flight. A light drizzle misted their faces as they blinked, adjusting to the light and the noise of the city. Waiting for Thor to regain his bearings, Loki prepared to transport the two of them. In a flash they stood in Stark tower.

 

“Mother of--” Director cursed and leapt up from where he sat, pulling a pistol on the two of the two gods who appeared in a shimmer. Thor's hand jumped for his hammer while Loki merely stared down Fury, a small smile dancing across his face.

“You’re back!” Tony too bounced up from the couch. He soaked the sight of them with overwhelming relief. They both seemed whole, more than he could have hoped for.

Watching Fury cautiously, Loki held out a steadying hand. “There's no need for that, Director.” Approaching slowly, Loki took a seat near Tony. Glancing briefly to him, Loki winked. “I sense we are after similar…” Tony shook his head covertly, Fury had been about to rip them apart for letting the two gods slip. Loki noticed and amended quickly, “there are more serious matters needing your attention than you realize.”

Fury cocked his head, clearly not buying it. “Oh yeah; and why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?”

“You don't have the choice.” Loki seemed deadly serious.

“That's funny," Fury said without a trace of humor. "I have the _choice_ to do whatever I damn well please. First I show up to get Stark to stop picking at classified S.H.I.E.L.D. intel, then I find out the two Asgardians decided to leave without telling anyone. This whole thing reeks and I _will_ get answers one way or another.”

Tony spoke up. “Hey, not my fault the trail I'm chasing keeps leading me back to your freakin doorstep.”

“Almost like S.H.I.E.L.D. is an intelligence organization!” Fury massaged his forehead, fuming. “You want me to keep out of your hair? Then you gotta tell me when shit goes sideways. Maybe it slipped your mind but I’m the reason this team exists in the first place. I don’t _want_ it to fail but I have a job to do, which does _not_ include babysitting your little shindig."

He pointed an accusing finger at Steve, who frowned and protested, “we tried to.”

“What?” Fury squinted, drawing up roughly.

“We did send a report; we just never got a response.”

A myriad of emotion crossed Fury’s face, settling into frustration. “Someone's getting fired. Look, give me that report you have and I'll back off, might even be able to help out.” He turned to Loki, pointing at him accusingly. “You. Don’t run off again, next time I won’t be so _nice_.”

Loki smirked. “And we're all about niceties here, aren't we?”

After Fury received the analysis he left them with a final warning _"don't mess this up_ ", the team was able to turn their full attention back to their returning members.

Tony grinned at them. “You’re not dead! We definitely didn’t think we’d never see either of you again!”

“Excuse me," Loki scoffed, "' _dead',_  really?”

Before Tony could respond, Natasha broke in. “We might have gotten a little out of hand with our speculations. Speaking of, Bruce, I won, you owe me ten bucks.”

As Bruce begrudgingly fished in his wallet, much to the amusement of Thor and Loki, Tony looked over the gods, searching for any obvious changes in the two. For the most part Thor seemed the same, a little more tense, but mostly just as he had been. He gave no obvious signs that something catastrophic was up they had yet to reveal; it was an encouraging sight. Less encouraging was Loki, who looked sickly pale, the shadows under his eyes darker than ever.

His silent inspection was cut short as Loki looked to him, smirking. “I’m flattered but it’s rude to stare, you know.”

“That’s not all I can do,” Tony responded without thinking. A few moments later he realized what he’d said and backtracked hastily, “wait! I didn’t mean--”

Looking infuriatingly smug, Loki’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “I may be a thousand years old but even I think you need new material, Anthony.”

Stepping in and saving Tony from a response, Steve hastily tried to reign the conversation in while simultaneously doing his best not to snicker. “ _Right_ , before this gets..." he hesitated and coughed. "How about we find out what's gone down in the last few days.”

Loki turned away with a final wink before he settled into a more serious expression. “Yes, I agree." Settling into a seat, Loki looked to Clint. "Barton, what do you remember from your time under the scepter’s control?”

The room grew deathly silent as all eyes went to Clint, who glared at Loki. “Hey, screw you too, buddy.”

“Amazingly unhelpful.” Loki rolled his eyes. “For once I’m not antagonizing you; I need specifics.” The grimness of his voice seemed to curb Clint's anger and he frowned. Tony stared at Loki, not liking what he was getting at.

Clint shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “It wasn’t mind control, really, you just… shifted my perspective.”

“I know that; but what did it _feel_ like?”

“Like shit.” Clint held up a hand before Loki could protest. “Like you took my brain and blended it into a smoothie. Hands at the back of my neck, shadows on the edges of my vision; I could never catch my breath all the way, whispers in my ears. I- I don’t know it’s all foggy.” He crossed his arms and looked to the floor. "I don't think about it."

Tony glanced from Clint to Loki, who looked wholly captivated, the hints of an unsettling smile creeping onto his face. The story was an unpleasant reminder of things Tony tried to ignore and as Clint spoke his own mind churned out his own unwanted memories. Flinching as Loki jumped up, Tony almost didn’t catch the god’s next words. “It must be then, which means-- I could…” Loki seemed to be talking more to himself than anyone else, trailing off and cutting himself short.

Clearing his throat, Tony snapped his fingers to get Loki’s attention. “Hey. Wanna let us in on what the hell you’re talking about?”

A manic light in his eyes, Loki explained, speaking with blinding speed. “So, with relics powerful enough someone could make an echo of them onto another object, it could be anything. Usually these objects are too weak to do any damage and simply serve as research opportunities but you take a strong enough relic and--” He gestured to Thor, who Tony presumed held the stone. “You get something that can mimic aspects of the relic, whispers, shadows, just echoes of the real power behind that scepter.” Loki paused for a moment, shaking his head in what looked like amazement. “These echo relics are usually easy to burn out, leaving them nothing but whatever they were before. But something like this, tapping into such a powerful source, may prove more violate to exhaust.” He pointed to Tony. “Have you found those insurgents?”

“Uh, yeah, but-”

A wicked grin settled across Loki’s face. “I'll give them quite the present, then.” His eyes glinted in the light.

Alarmed, Tony protested, “wait, what about you?”

Loki ignored his concerns. “They meddled with forces they could not hope to understand; it’s what they deserve. I need everything you have on them, this needs to be as big and messy as possible. Make an example so others won’t do the same.”

“Whoa, Rambo, cool it.” Tony, glanced to the others for backup.

Thor was the first to help him out. “Brother, the relic’s hold on thee strengthens every time you use it. Those were your own words," he reminded Loki sternly. "I fear that burning it out too swiftly might--”

Waving him off dismissively, Loki’s grin still held, turning a bit stiff. “No matter, I have a plan should it come to that.”

Frustrated, Tony silently appealed to Steve for help. Much to his dismay, Steve nodded along with Loki. “I like it. Get rid of two threats at the same time," he mused. "And Fury will be looking into the scepter business. Cover’s all our bases.”

Loki's bright gaze flickered as he turned to Steve. “You’re finally making some sense, Rogers. Good!”

Tony stood, grabbing Loki and tugged, knowing full well he probably couldn't budge the god. Yet, Loki let Tony pull him down, face to face. “No, not good! This goes sideways and burns itself out too fast, what happens to you?” It wasn't a hard guess.

For a few moments Loki hesitated, manic grin slipping from his face; Tony swore fear flitted across his eyes. “I have full faith that such a thing will not come to pass but should it…" Loki gulped, "I’ll be able to give you a headstart before what’s left of me and it detonates.” His twisted smile returned, lacking any life, as Tony stared at him, sucking in a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to talk Loki down from this. Before Tony could even open his mouth, Loki put his hands on Tony's shoulders. They stood there for a few moments. “This isn’t my first brush with death, Anthony.”

“Yeah, but--”

Loki dropped his voice to almost a whisper. “Let me do this. My word may not mean much but I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure that outcome does not come to pass.”

The room fell silent and Tony let go of Loki, who straightened up but did not step away. He watched Loki for a couple more seconds before looking away. “Fine, I’ll go along with your stupid plan. But if you die I’m writing your obituary and making it as mean as I can; then I’m gonna broadcast it across every single tv screen and computer I can get my hands on.”

“Oh, so you'll no longer call me an idiot in all your Midgardian languages? Unfortunate, I liked that idea better.” Loki pulled away with a strained smirk.

The sound of Mjolnir thudding to the floor startled all of them and drawing their attention to Thor, who stared at Loki, shaking his head. “Brother… You are sure?” He started towards Loki but seemed to think better of whatever he was planning and gazed at Loki warily. The two brothers went still even as the team fidgeted around them. Some combination of unreadable emotions flickered across Loki's face for a half second.

“Yes, Thor, I am sure.” Loki sounded suddenly tired. Thor remained silent, finally nodding. With a tight smile, Loki clapped his hands together. “So, I need to know everything you’ve compiled about this group. I want this done by tomorrow's end, no matter the outcome.”


	8. Chapter 8

Wind howled around them, rolling over the grain field separating them from the last remaining insurgent complex. Glancing to his right, Tony saw the gale whipping through his teammates hair. He focused in on Loki and saw the god muttering something in Clint’s ear. He saw Clint mouth: “ _are you sure_ ”, though he couldn’t hear the response. Whatever it was, he had bigger things to worry about.

Turning back to the horizon, Tony sighed and spoke, “let’s do this.” Steve nodded and without a moment's more hesitation, Tony took off towards the complex, shooting high into the sky in a span of seconds. He lost track of the other’s for a few minutes as he evaded the facilities anti-air fire. He spun and dove, systematically taking out all of the anti-air guns.

When he was finally able to land he saw that the majority of the team were involved in a melee on the outskirts of the facility. Slamming hard onto the pavement in the middle of the fight, Tony blasted back a jeep barreling towards Natasha. She waved in thanks before leaping out of the way of oncoming gunfire that ricocheted off of Tony’s suit. Grimacing, Tony burst towards his assailants, knocking them to the ground. He came face to face with a squadron, all aiming high powered rifles at him. Before he could do anything about it a thick grey mist sprung from the ground in curling wisps. It covered the area, rolling in like waves until Tony couldn’t see his hand in front of his face. He stepped blindly backwards, trusting his instincts and the suit. Squinting, Tony felt electricity thrum though the air and in an instant lightning lit up the mist around him, followed by a deafening crack of thunder. The fog faded away as swiftly as it had appeared and Tony turned away from the remnants of the squad, looking to the two gods who were already busy disposing with another batch of assailants. He shouted at them as he flew past, “showoffs!”

Following in the path of the Hulk, Tony blasted through the high wall surrounding the complex. The other’s joined in soon enough. During a lull in the battle, Tony heard arguing behind him. “Thor, now is the time!” Heart skipping a beat, he turned. The two gods faced each other. He could see Thor hesitating. “Thor!” Loki ducked a gunshot, grabbing Thor by the arm. Bursting towards them, Tony hovered nearby, taking out anyone trying to interfere. He was soon within earshot as Thor spoke.

“I was never able to say goodbye… last time.”

Loki sounded exasperated. “Now is not the time!”

Grabbing onto Loki, Thor’s voice was desperate. “Brother, I never should have pushed you away. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” No longer even pretending to be helping out, Tony watched Thor pull Loki into a hug.

Wriggling, Loki’s voice cracked. “You _oaf_ ; get off me!” Tony could see him struggling to maintain his composure. "We do not have time for this!" Releasing Loki, Thor stepped away and Tony saw the relic exchange hands. He lost Loki’s next words as an explosion rocked the compound. Tony ducked as scraps of a van scattered around him. He looked up in time to see Loki hold the stone out. Loki’s face contorted momentarily before he took a steadying breath. Shadows bubbled from his palm and Tony saw him grimace. Loki began to walk toward the complex, shadowy tendrils spilled from his hand. As he passed by Tony, Loki motioned and spoke, though Tony couldn’t understand his words. Loki's eyes were distant even as it looked like he tried to focus on Tony. He jerked his head and spoke again in an ancient tongue. Walking in stride with him, Tony blasted back a pack of four insurgents running towards them. Loki continued to talk with him, voice strained.

Keeping a lookout, heart beating a death march in his chest, Tony spoke back, saying anything he could think of, “you’ve got this. Not much further.” Tony cleared his throat, finding himself suddenly choked up. He glanced to his feet, shadows swirled around his suit, looking around he saw that the shadow trail followed their footsteps like Loki held a fog machine. Loki came to a halt, grabbing at his chest with his free hand. He looked to Tony, still too distant to actually focus, whatever he said lost in translation. Gritting his teeth, Tony prompted him to keep walking. “C’mon man, I’ll never let you live it down if you don’t tear these guys a new one.”

With what seemed to be a force of will, Loki put one foot in front of the other continued their march. Loki never stopped speaking and though Tony could understand none of it he nodded along. The relic spilled shadows, falling to the ground or bubbling and creeping up Loki’s arm, there was a hum in the air and Tony could feel a sense of dread pushing closer and closer in on him, cutting his breaths short.

Loki held out a hand as the main building loomed over them. He looked to Tony, nodded and said something unintelligible. Clearing his throat again, Tony stepped back and raised a hand. “Keep your promise, Antlers.” Loki grinned wildly, the shadows crept up his neck now, and took a step forward, he put his free hand to the wall of the building and the shadows at Tony’s feet rose, blinding him.

He coughed, struggling to free himself from the oppressive darkness.

The sun cut through the shadows as he stumbled out of the waves. Looking to the spot Loki had vanished, Tony saw that the entire building pulsed with shadows, wrapping themselves around it in tendrils and rolling onto the ground. Seconds later a series of barely audible wails could be heard from inside; Tony backed up more, unnerved.

He collided with Thor, who also watched the sight stoically. Seemingly no longer worried about the battle around them.

The rest of the team soon joined them, staring at the complex silently as it pulsed with energy. All of the screams from inside had slowly died away, leaving nothing but the eerie howling of the wind. Tony couldn’t find words.

Minutes of this later and they could begin to see the shadows tearing at the bricks themselves, stripping them like paper mache. Clint shifted and took a step forward. “We need to get in there, now.” He sounded reluctant.

Not quite processing Clint's words, Tony frowned. “What?” He couldn't tear his gaze from the building.

“You want him alive or not? We gotta go in there now.”

Shaken out of his paralysis, Tony turned on Clint incredulously. “ _You?_ Of all people?”

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Clint appeared supremely uncomfortable. “He’s risking his life, least we could do is help out.” Tony saw Thor nod at the same time Steve did.

Given no more prompting, the group leapt forward. As Tony came into contact with the shadows ringing the building he felt himself being physically buffeted back like ocean waves, a high pitched hum rang in his ears. Hearing a roar, he saw Hulk grabbing at his ears. Calling out to him, Tony fought against the waves keeping him from the building. “Sit this one out, big guy!”

Lightning cracked the sky and crashed down upon Thor as he brought his hammer down onto the concrete. Electricity and rock cracked and groaned as the entire front of the building gave way. For a few moments the shadows were beaten back by the electricity and they were able to slip inside. As the shadows closed back in behind them, they were thrown into complete darkness. Tony flipped on his shoulder lights and they crept slowly through the compound. The hum sounding within Tony’s ears picked up in intensity, it came from the walls around them and echoed on itself, coalescing into an unnerving ringing that thrummed through Tony's entire body. Occasional waves of shadow pushed them backwards but Tony was able to blast through them with repulsor fire; mostly the hallways were still, giving no indication of the energy that pulsed around them and destroyed the building from within.

Tony could feel the pressure increasing as his ears popped. “We must be getting close.” Less than a minute later his suspicions were confirmed as they stepped into a wide open room and Tony’s lights illuminated a mass of whirling shadows that could only be the epicenter. “Loki!”

 

Loki heard his name distantly, it swirled with the voices in his head. He could see nothing but inky darkness; he wasn’t even sure his eyes were open to confirm. He did not know how long it had been since the echo relic had taken control over his body. He could feel the power of the echo growing, it scorched his veins like hot lead and boiled his reserves of seidr, setting his mind ablaze. At this rate he would burn up in minutes. His name came again, this time he was sure it had to be real. Struggling in the darkness, Loki tried to call out, to see, but to no avail.

_Just give up. His fate had been sealed since birth and he had dodged it time and time again. It was time to give up, luck only goes so far. That was the end of his role, all knew it._

“No!”

 _'Get rid of two threats', Roger’s meant three. They would be better off without him, they saw him as nothing but a danger. They were right. He was going to betray them. He'd planned it from the beginning. How had it ended up here? How had_ he _ended up here?_

But they had come for him, they could have left. He left them that choice.

Light shined into his eyes as the shadows weakened for a moment and though he could not control where he looked he saw the light coming from Tony’s shoulder. The team was behind Tony; Clint had his bow raised, arrow notched. The darkness closed in again as Tony was thrown backwards.

Loki tried to grin, unsure of how successful he was. All he needed was to clear the shadows, just for a moment.

_He couldn’t, he would fail at that. They would perish because he was too afraid to die alone like he was meant to._

Wrestling with the shadows bubbling from the relic, burning white hot against his skin, he struggling to take back his own body.

_He’d been living on stolen time for a thousand years, wasn’t enough enough?_

“That’s not my fault!” Heart pounding, Loki realized he’d spoken aloud, though seconds later his mouth clamped shut and he lost control again.

_Nothing but a monster running from the executioner. Hadn’t he done enough damage?_

He heard his name again through the melee of noise swirling around him. Pushing against the shadows, Loki felt his fingers curl. Struggling to continue the motion, Loki sucked in a breath. Burying the shadows, he fell to the floor gasping for air and struggling to contain the energy of the relic that bubbled across his skin like tar. He took a moment to appreciate how absurd the whole thing must look. “Loki!” Tony and Thor called out simultaneously as Loki staggered to his feet.

Not wasting his time with them, he pointed to Clint. “Barton, now! I--” His words died in his throat as the relic in his hand burned like a coal, seconds later the feeling raced through his body and he lost his grip on the energy of the relic.

_Burning, finally, finally. It can all just end. Finally. Release._

No longer openly malicious, the whispers melded with his own exhaustion.

Clint’s arrow pierced the weak spot he'd carved into his armor, driving through his chest. He shuddered as blood began to fill his left lung and all the air rushed from him. Icy cold shock ran through him and he shuddered again. His vision spun with colors and unfocused to a fuzz. He tried to breath and felt the pain triple. It took him only moments to realize his ears no longer buzzed incessantly with whispers. Shock had driven them from prominence as his body was thrown into disarray. Even as the pain of the wound rocked him he could feel his body attempting to heal itself. The relic, still white hot, fell from his hand. He took a step forward. “Thor!”

As he hoped, lighting crashed through the ceiling and arced through Mjolnir, colliding with the relic as it hit the floor.

Loki just managed to shield the team from the earth shattering boom that followed. The whispers that raced through Loki's mind pitched into a scream.

_MONSTER. VILLAIN OF THE STORY. MEANT TO DIE. CANNOT EVEN DO THAT RIGHT._

He grit his teeth against the howls and focused on maintaining the shield above them. The building around them crumbled, Loki’s conjured shield protecting them from above. Burning shadows, frying into nothing, coated the area around them, leaving scorches across the floor. The voices had dissipated into faintest echoes.

When the ground stopped shaking, Loki released the shield and fell to the floor. He felt hands on his shoulders moments later and before looking up he flicked his wrist, the wound on his chest began to heal, skin and muscle knitting itself back together. He coughed, tasting blood on his tongue. “Fine aim, Barton.” 

From afar, he heard Clint respond, deadpan, “it's kinda my whole deal.”

The hands on his shoulders drew him to a painful stand and Loki arched an eyebrow at Thor, who seemed close to distraught. “I told you I would be fine.”

Thor laughed weakly and looked dangerously close to hugging him again. “You’re a fool.” He sniffed, "a _fool_."

“I lived, did I not?” Detracting from his point was the blood Loki wiped from his lips.

Despite Loki’s efforts to avoid making eye contact with Tony, the Midgardian seemed determined. “You absolute ass; how many times are you gonna try and die on me?”

Loki winced as Tony shoved him. “Depends, how long are you planning on living?”

Faceplate flipped up, Tony rolled his eyes but looked too relieved to to appear angry, something Loki found oddly amusing. “If I could have a heart attack with this thing in my chest," he tapped his Arc Reactor, "you would be the one to give it to me.”

“That's unfair," Loki mused with a false look of consternation. "I can think up much more creative ways to kill you than that.”

“Ugh!”

Clearing his throat, Clint spoke up. “What was your plan if I had just decided to leave?”

Surveying the scene around him, Loki shrugged. “Well, I hoped you _wouldn't_.” He avoided glaring at the archer despite how desperately he wished not to hold this conversation.

“But I could have not.” Clint seemed unimpressed by his dodge.

“It would have resolved itself one way or the other… I wasn't much concerned with how it would end just that it would.” Loki realized how hollow his words sounded and summoned a smirk to balance.

Steve crossed his arms, kicking some of the rubble around them. “We should probably get S.H.I.E.L.D. to clean this up.” He stared at Loki as he spoke, appearing to be reassessing him, some new measure of respect in his eyes.

 

**00000**

 

In the aftermath, Loki noticed that the team no longer openly distrusted him, a rapidly diminishing number of glares and grumbles were sent his way; though he was unwilling to give them any indication that he knew. It amused him to no end and would have delighted him that his plans to infiltrate them had gone so well. Would have. Had he any such plans any longer.

Though the echo relic had destroyed Loki occasionally found himself uncomfortable in silent contemplation. Thoughts he had buried swirled within him, drug up by whispers he no longer heard. _Deal with it another day, another century_ , he told himself as he pushed away the thoughts. _If he lived that long,_ rose another, more insistent.

Loki took a deep breath, gazing down at his hands. It was late into the night, the movie the team had watched long finished, something colorful and animated, Loki had paid little attention. One by one they had gone to bed, leaving Loki last among them, alone in the darkness, the TV letting off a dim glow. The city glittered around him; other than the fuzz of the television all was silent. Dark blue shadows cast across his knuckles. He shivered and traced the shadows with a thumb, feeling ridges that were not there.

The sound of the elevator jolted Loki from his trance and he turned to see Clint stepping out.

The archer jumped as he looked up. “Shit, you're still awake?”

“It seems that way.”

Clint shook his head, heading for the kitchen. “Less standing menacingly in the window, please.”

Smirking, Loki followed him to the kitchen, squinting as Clint flicked the pale lights on and kicked open the fridge. “What is it you are searching for?”

Grabbing a Styrofoam box, Clint threw him a skeptical look and imitated his voice. “ _Oh, what is your quest, valiant archer?”_ Laughing at his own joke, Clint opened the box. “Only the finest three day old Chinese food for me.”

Rolling his eyes, Loki gazed with disgust at the near mush in the pale box. “Hilarious.” He thought he saw noodles but they were so thoroughly degraded they could have been chicken.

Clint paused, setting down the takeout box. “Why did you pick me," he stuttered suddenly, "to help you?" There was an odd twinkle about Clint's eyes not connected to the blinding white light of the kitchen. "Stark would have done just as good a job and you know he’d never even think of leaving you to go up with that thing.”

Loki sighed. “I needed something that would send my body into shock, restart my system, so to speak. Your arrows are far less messy than anything he could do.”

“Wouldn't you prefer messy and certain over neat and really unlikely…" He frowned, "I almost didn't go in for you.”

“Then that would have been your choice, none could have blamed you for it.”

Clint gazed at him incredulously. “Really?" He shook his head, sounding astonished, "dude…”

Wringing his hands, now pale in the overhead lights, Loki nursed his words carefully. “It let me know where I stand.” He looked to Clint, who grimaced. “I thought many times of leaving, many days the only reason I stayed was because this tower was comfortable... And it was amusing to see you lot irked so wholly by my presence." Loki saw Clint roll his eyes and chuckled. "It was an easy option and a temporary one. Now, though… I am not sure.”

Clint picked at the leftovers with his now greasy fingers. “You let me make a choice with your life, I think it'd be shitty for me to say you can't make your own. But, as long as you keep on the straight and narrow, I'm not gonna be the one to kick you out.” He shrugged, pulling out a strip of beef and chewing it noisily.

Ignoring his manners, Loki shrugged. “Seeing how my punishment by Asgard is to stay here, I suppose leaving would be unwise.” Loki smirked at Clint’s surprise.

Swallowing, Clint arched an eyebrow, “huh, and what if we wanted you gone?”

“I'll burn that bridge should I come to it.”

Clint grunted, grinning a bit, "amen to that," and continued to pick at his food. Holding up a soggy broccoli, Clint waved it his way. “You want some?”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “You're disgusting.” The vegetable, if it could be called that in the state it was in, dripped of old sauce and drooped in Clint's sticky fingers.

Grinning wider, Clint popped the broccoli in his mouth. “Your loss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I totally redid this one, it was a cathartic experience and I'm super excited to continue it because this is just the tip of the iceberg for things that bug me with these old fics. If, by some miracle, you read the old ones all of 4 years ago then I hope you still like this version. If you're new, I still hope you like it. Getting to work on fixing the next, which I'm still pretty happy with so not as much will change, probably.


End file.
